


[B.A.P] «what one wants».

by Loordie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loordie/pseuds/Loordie
Summary: No se soportaban. Él era ruidoso, espontáneo y juguetón, mientras que el otro prefería la calma, la conservación y la estabilidad. Era imposible que entre Kim Himchan y Moon Jongup ocurriera algo. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente no se soportaban.[B.A.P|HIMUP]Secuela HimUp del fanfiction Fishing for Love.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Sábado 31 de mayo, 2014.**

Moon Jongup no era tonto. De acuerdo, él podría tener una cara de distracción exhaustivamente permanente, ser un poco asustadizo y el repelente número uno de los pleitos... y quizá un tanto torpe, pero no era tonto. Consideraba que su personalidad era tranquila, su actitud bastante genial y tenía sus momentos heroicos, pero la gente parecía un poco ajena a ello y le llamaban descuidado o adorable todo el tiempo. A veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil para él si poseyera, quizá, unos diez centímetros más de altura y más masa muscular. Pero, bueno, las cosas eran como debían ser, punto.

Levantó el Mojito que había pedido y lo bebió con tranquilidad para disfrutar la frescura, asintiendo por el gusto del ron combinado con la menta y el azúcar y la buena música que se emitía por los parlantes. Le gustaba esa canción, Twenty One Pilots había hecho bien en la composición de _Car Radio_ , era totalmente su estilo y transmitía el desespero y la demencia que la letra expresaba. Su momento de apreciación musical se vio interrumpido al ser golpeado en la espalda por un sujeto corpulento que poca atención le prestó cuando le reclamó que tuviera cuidado.

—Imbécil —susurró, viendo al tipejo apoyar un codo sobre la barra mientras sus engreídos ojos recorrían el cuerpo entero del popular barman.

Kim Himchan.

—Y... ¿ya tomaste una decisión? —habló el tipo, su voz casi tan gruesa y arrastrada como la del novio de su mejor amigo, solo que menos atractiva—. ¿Vienes conmigo después del turno?

Jongup miró por encima de su vaso de vidrio que el pelinegro sonreía, tal vez disfrutando de su pretendiente, o burlándose de su actitud de superioridad. No sabía, con Himchan era difícil averiguarlo.

—Te dije que lo pensaría —respondió el moreno—, y eso me toma muchísimo tiempo.

—Vamos, bebé, no seas así, te deseo, te sentirás muy bien —suplicó el hombre, sus ojos ardiendo con hambre y su sonrisa de conquistador.

—Hmm, pero si-

—Solo di que no te atrae y asunto resuelto —lo interrumpió Jongup, para su propia sorpresa, y miró al sujeto—. Lo siento, amigo, este joven de aquí ama jugar con las personas —reveló—. Ve a buscar a alguien más antes de que sienta pena por ti.

El tipo frunció el ceño y miró al bartender, Himchan se encogió de hombros, tapándose la boca y soltando un inocente _Oops_ que solo ofendió al hombre y le hizo alejarse de ahí. El castaño bufó, incluso la gente grande podía sentirse herida. Sus ojos viajaron a Himchan, quien lo observaba con reconvención por arruinar su flirteo a la vez que caminaba hacia él y se quedaba parado en frente suyo, brazos en jarra y una ceja arqueada. Jongup lo miró de arriba abajo y terminó su cóctel, fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Por qué coqueteas si no te interesan? —quiso saber.

—Oh, ¿de nuevo te han abandonado? —contraatacó el moreno con una sonrisa.

El menor gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que Junhong y Yongguk salían, había empezado a hacer más cosas solo, como ir al cine o pasar las noches de los sábados en el bar para desestresarse un poco. Youngjae le escribía muy seguido y le preguntaba todo el tiempo si quería salir a caminar por algún parque y charlaban de temas varios, lo cual agradecía porque disfrutaba de la compañía del mayor, aunque a veces tenía que enfrentarse a los celos de Jung Daehyun. Las últimas semanas había salido mucho con su nuevo círculo de amigos, pero al cabo de dos o tres horas las parejas llenaban de corazones y arcoíris el aire y él terminaba conversando con Himchan.

Lo cual era un asco porque siempre acababan peleando.

—Vine por mi cuenta, nadie me ha abandonado —replicó, jugando con el hielo y los trozos de lima que habían en su vaso. Oyó al mayor reír.

—Sí, sí, como digas —expresó con aparente entendimiento—. Solo admite que también quieres una cita conmigo y vienes aquí para vigilarme.

—¿Por qué desperdiciaría mi valioso tiempo en algo como eso? —soltó molesto.

—Sigue tratando de convencerte de lo contrario.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, golpeándose mentalmente, y Moon Jongup perdió la pelea cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaron y apartó la vista hacia otro lado. Himchan resopló y se movió de su lugar para ir a cualquier otra parte, olvidándolo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco.

En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kim Himchan, el joven músico había descubierto ciertas cosas de la personalidad del chico que le desconcertaban de maneras que no llegaba a comprender por qué tendrían que importarle. Como, por ejemplo, esa actitud coqueta y animada de dirigirse a las personas, como si creyese que solo de esa forma pudiera acercarse y así encubrir lo que de verdad quería. A veces pensaba que el moreno tenía problemas de inseguridad que sabía ocultar muy bien. Pero ¿quién era él para juzgarlo? Solo llevaban un mes siendo amigos y no tenía por qué estar pensando en él, en eso. « _Bueno, hombre, mejor te vas a casa si no quieres que te explote la cabeza_ ».

Se incorporó del taburete y sacudió su chaqueta, sacando la billetera de su jean para pagar sus bebidas y poder marcharse. Himchan conversaba con algunas chicas, y al ver que su amigo se incorporaba se apartó del grupo y se dirigió a él.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó, su voz había perdido toda la bravuconería y estaba más calmada.

—Sí, estoy un poco cansado, ayer tuve un examen —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Me pasas mis cosas? La chica rubia las guardó allí.

El barman se encaminó al escaparate de vigilancia para el usuario y sacó las pertenencias de su menor, las cuales ya conocía a la perfección: el casco de protección con rayas verdes y las llaves de su motocicleta, el muchacho siempre se las encargaba a los empleados porque reconocía que se descuidaba fácilmente y no quería perderlas. Caminó hacia el chico y dejó sus cosas sobre la barra.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás borracho y puedes conducir? —inquirió inclinándose sobre su pecho.

Jongup sonrió de lado y apoyó un codo en su casco, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.

—Me muevo fluidamente y no hablo como el sujeto de antes —bufó al ver la sonrisa del mayor—. Aunque no lo parezca, puedo resistir el alcohol. De todos modos, no pedí nada realmente fuerte, así que estoy perfecto.

—Tendrás que darme un viaje para comprobarlo —propuso Himchan.

—No me abraces muy fuerte por la velocidad que utilizo.

Se miraron fijamente, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Pero pronto Jongup cayó en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. ¿Estaba coqueteando con Himchan? ¿Había realmente hablado en doble sentido con su último comentario? El moreno pareció percatarse de lo mismo y ambos se apartaron rápidamente, aclarando sus gargantas y mirándose sin prestar mucha atención.

—Ya me voy —avisó el menor.

—Cuídate.

Asintió y salió del bar, recibiendo gustoso la brisa nocturna para que le ayudara a despejar la mente. Caminó hacia su motocicleta, la cual había estacionado al lado de un grupo de bicicletas, y se alegró de no ver ningún recibo de infracción, su padre lo arrojaría por las escaleras si volvía a despistarse. Subió a la moto y emprendió un rápido y frenético viaje hacia su casa. Lo que le gustaba de su ciclo era la adrenalina al conducir, no había ningún pensamiento presente y sus ojos solo se enfocaban en el paisaje que desaparecía frente a él, como borrones de chispas y fuegos artificiales.

Cuando llegó a su casa y aseguró su motocicleta, abrió la puerta y maldijo al ver a su hermano menor en la mitad del pasillo.

—¡Mamá, Uppie acaba de llegar! —gritó Jun para despertar a la mujer que acostumbraba a acostarse temprano.

—Apenas son las nueve, traidor —murmuró y levantó la vista al ver a su padre bajando por las escaleras. El hombre lo miró interrogante—. Mira, Jun está tomando leche y sabe que es intolerante a la lactosa, luego te hace llevarlo de nuevo al hospital.

El menor le golpeó en el estómago, derramando el líquido del vaso en su pequeña mano, y él le jaló el cabello. El señor Moon tuvo que intervenir para separarlos y mandarlos a cada uno a su cuarto, no sin antes echarle la bronca al menor de sus hijos por su irresponsable cuidado propio. Jongup cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se descalzó los pies, tumbándose de inmediato en su cama. Suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos, las imágenes llegaron a él en forma de flashes. Los labios rosa de Himchan, la piel pálida de su rostro y el imperceptible rubor de sus mejillas, los ojos llenos de duda y anticipación.

Joder, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¿Por qué había seguido el juego de ese hombre? Él sabía que aquélla era la forma de ser de Himchan, siempre travieso y ocultando planes malvados tras el tono inocente de su voz, sus palabras disfrazadas. Sabía eso y aún así le había hecho caso y se había dejado seducir por una milésima de segundo. Odiaba eso, odiaba que ese moreno le confundiera tanto. Con un gruñido, buscó sus auriculares y los conectó a su celular para escuchar música. La voz de Mike Shinoda rapeando exquisitamente en _Papercut_ invadió su cerebro como medicina.

A Jongup nunca le habían atraído los hombres, no entendía por qué, de entre tantos que conocía, se tenía que interesar en ese. No pensaba que le gustaba, pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

 

 

 

**Lunes 2 de junio, 2014.**

Jongup se despidió de Wonpil, el chico amaba tanto las clases de piano y composición que se quedaba con la maestra una vez éstas culminaban. Con un suspiro se encaminó a su cafetería favorita e hizo la fila, ansioso por comprar uno de esos sabrosos panes con queso calientes que la _ajumma_ preparaba. Pensó que quizá debería pedir algo más alimenticio, como un buen almuerzo ya que era la una de la tarde, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron al llegar su turno ordenó la bola de masa horneada y esponjosa. Pidió una _banana milk_ como acompañante y guardó el cambio en sus bolcillos, chasqueando la lengua; últimamente gastaba mucho en comida y canciones digitales, como había hecho el día anterior para obtener el nuevo _single_ de Linkin Park, _Wastelands_. Ya era hora de empezar a ahorrar.

Encogiendo los hombros, fue hasta las zonas verdes. Tenía su siguiente clase a las cuatro de la tarde y luego ensayo de baile, tendría que comprarse algo nutritivo en aquel espacio que tenía libre.

—Dios, soy un derrochador —suspiró.

Buscó un rincón despejado de personas y con sombra de los árboles, el sol empezaba a hacerse más fuerte con el paso de los días, el verano estaba próximo a llegar y debía empezar a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para ahorrar un poco de dinero. Sus ojos se ensancharon al divisar la forma del cuerpo de Yongguk, piernas estiradas, una sobre la otra, y la espalda apoyada tranquilamente en el tallo de un grueso almez chino. Meditó en acercarse al mayor y al final acabó yendo en esa dirección, sentándose a su lado sin saludar si quiera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, dando un sorbo a su batido.

El moreno levantó la vista de su celular y le echó un vistazo.

—Duermo —respondió. Jongup rio suavemente.

—¿Y qué sueñas?

Yongguk bufó y volvió a su móvil.

—Que me estás hablando informalmente y te sientas a mi lado sin pedir permiso —el tono de su voz era gutural. El menor sintió que su comida ya no sabía bien y lo miró de soslayo, preparándose para un posible insulto que le haría temerle más a ese hombre—. Espero despertar pronto y que la siguiente vez sea tratado con respeto.

—S-sí, señor.

Jongup dio un mordisco a su grumoso pan y el queso derretido le quemó la lengua, tuvo que tomarse gran porción de su _banana milk_ para pasar el dolor. Por más cercano que se hubiera vuelto a Yongguk, el tipo seguía poniéndole de los nervios, pues su rostro impasible era atemorizante incluso cuando hacía bromas, no entendía cómo Junhong y Youngjae se reían a carcajadas de sus palabras.

—¿Dónde anda Honggie? —preguntó al terminar de comer.

—Está en casa terminando una pintura —respondió con simpleza, concentrado en la pantalla del teléfono—, vendrá a las cuatro para su taller de fotografía.

El menor asintió, recordando el horario de su amigo. También sabía que Yongguk solo veía un par de clases ya que estaba próximo a graduarse y estaba finalizando su tesis.

—¿Entonces lo esperas? —el moreno asintió sin prestarle atención. Jongup hizo un puchero y se inclinó a su lado para ver qué lo tenía tan entretenido—. Oh, ¿lees el cómic de Hong?

—Le obligué a que reviviera a Ekki —contuvo un gruñido—, y lo hizo, pero ahora es mala. Haré que se arrepienta.

El castaño abrió grande los ojos. Aún no se había puesto al día con las tres últimas actualizaciones de la historia y Yongguk acababa de hacerle un gran _spoiler_. ¡Si Ekki era mala todo se complicaría más! Deseó jamás haberle preguntado nada. Suspiró con frustración.

—Acabas de matar mis ilusiones —se quejó, sacando su móvil para buscar la página web del rubio y leer, pero tan pronto desbloqueó la pantalla le entró una llamada de su madre, la cual atendió con rareza—. ¿ _Omma_?

— _Cariño_ —el muchacho frunció el ceño al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso, eso le indicaba que su madre le pediría un favor. Ella siempre lo trataba con amenazas—. _Jun tiene una reunión en la escuela y tu padre y yo estamos fuera de casa, ve a recogerlo y llévalo, por favor, no te tomará mucho. Estarás a tiempo para tu clase._

—Mi moto no tiene combustible —inventó, evadiendo el pedido.

— _Sé que llenaste el tanque ayer, mi amor_ —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. _¿Quieres que te castre?_

—Ya, ya, voy en camino.

Colgó con un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo sus pantalones en la parte trasera. Miró al moreno para despedirse.

—Suerte, cuidado al conducir —se le adelantó Yongguk sin dirigirle una mirada, Jongup se preguntó de qué forma haría pagar a su novio por arruinar a su personaje favorito.

Avanzó hacia el estacionamiento y abordó en su moto, ajustándose el casco y emprendiendo el retorno a su hogar. Cuando llegó, su hermanito ya lo esperaba afuera, pateando el piso y con un casco pequeño entre sus manos. Jun trotó hacia él y se ubicó en la parte delantera, solo porque su hermano mayor odiaba que se hiciera ahí. Jongup bufó y se puso en marcha. A pesar de tener nueve años, Jun era un niño de poca estatura y parecía menor de lo que realmente era, por lo que siempre era molestado por sus compañeros de clase. Él a veces llegaba a sentirse feliz con su estatura con solo ver a su hermano pequeño y rezaba para que dentro de unos diez años superara los 1,65 metros. Los genes de su familia apestaban.

Llegaron al colegio y el menor esperó hasta que su mayor acomodara la moto para sujetarle la mano libre que no llevaba los cascos de ambos y entrar juntos por la portería. Jongup había ido allí muy pocas veces, en las que le había tocado era para recoger a Jun de sus peleas por defenderse y acabar suspendido.

—¿Qué tipo de reunión es? —preguntó mirando hacia abajo, el chico de cabellera negra le apretó la mano—. Tranquilo, no le diré a mamá que volviste a pelear.

El niño subió su vista y reveló su puchero.

—Hice que a un gordinflón le sangrara la nariz por hacerme caer —confesó.

—Cielos, Junnie —suspiró Jongup sonriendo—, está bien defenderse, pero evitar que te expulsen de la escuela es mucho mejor. Ya van tres institutos, tienes que comportarte.

—Perdón…

El niño volvió a apretarle la mano al ver a un grupo de chiquillos que le sacaron la lengua al verlo, Jongup se las arregló para levantar a su hermano con un solo brazo y lo cargó para andar más rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo para volver a la universidad.

—No les hagas caso y mantente cerca de los maestros, ¿eh? —Jun asintió y le indicó por dónde ir—. ¿Cómo escondiste este pleito de mamá y papá?

Jun rio bajito y amplió su sonrisa, una dentadura sin incisivos le saludó.

—Le dije a mi profesor favorito que hiciera la llamada, conozco los días en que nuestros padres no están, sabía que te enviarían a ti.

—Profesor favorito, ¿eh? —inquirió, mirando de izquierda a derecha—. ¿Y quién es ese profesor favorito que me roba a mi hermanito?

—¡Maestro Kim!

Jun pataleó en su agarre para que lo soltara y corrió hacia un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos, cerrando la puerta de un aula. Jongup sonrió al ver que el sujeto sacudía la cabeza de su hermano y se heló en su lugar cuando distinguió bien ese cuerpo conocido.

—¡ _Sonsengnim_ , este es mi hermano!

Jun señaló en su dirección y le entró el pánico. Himchan alzó la vista y la cariñosa sonrisa que tenía un segundo atrás paso a una expresión de asombro al ver al enano gruñón con el lunar en la nariz. Jongup lo saludó con incomodidad y el mayor se acercó a él, sosteniendo la mano del niño entre la suya.

—Así que eres el hermano mayor de Moon Junseok —dijo, su tono divertido fastidió al castaño—. No te tenía por hermano mayor, eres muy torpe para eso.

—No tiene nada que ver lo uno con lo otro —cielos, ¿es que no podían mantener una plática tranquila sin discutir?—. Amo y cuido a mis hermanos, eso es todo.

—Cálmate un poco, no me muerdas.

—Ya quisieras tú que yo te mordiera.

Se miraron fijamente, de nuevo, y se les revolvió el estómago. « _Joder, qué diablos_ ». Sintió calor en sus mejillas y miró a su hermanito, éste le observaba con sospecha y le hizo una seña de reprensión, modulando con sus dientes muecos: “ _mal ejemplo_ ”. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a mirar a Himchan, el moreno apartó la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron y les indicó el camino hacia el interior de uno de los bloques.

—Dame la mano de mi hermano —exigió Jongup.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—No seas ridículo, estás encartado con esos cascos —apuntó—, además, él es mi alumno, puedo llevarlo por mi cuenta.

Cuando vio que el castaño pretendía replicar, Junseok alcanzó la mano libre de su hermano mayor y tiró de él y su maestro para que dejaran de pelear. Ambos mayores se miraron avergonzados y llevaron al niño a la oficina de detención, donde el director del curso habló con Jongup mientras su hermanito asentía cabizbajo, Himchan se había quedado a esperarlos afuera. Transcurridos unos veinte minutos de advertencias y reprimendas, los Moon abandonaron la oficina y salieron en silencio, encabezados por el maestro Kim, quien se aseguraba de que el castaño no regañara mucho al niño. Salieron al patio y lo atravesaron para ir juntos a la portería, despidiéndose cordialmente de los celadores.

—¿Cómo le justifico a mis padres los tres días de suspensión, Junseok? —preguntó Jongup fulminando al menor, Jun miró a Himchan—. Les prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer.

—Por eso me encargué de cubrirlo —se apresuró el moreno, sonriéndole al chico—. Le pondré asignaciones y lo mantendré al tanto de las clases, con una excusa de enfermería se podrá ausentar —el castaño entornó los ojos, poco convencido—. Estará bien, lo vigilaré mejor la próxima vez. Dame tu número y así podrás pasarle las notas a Junnie.

El joven músico se revolvió la cabeza e intercambió números con Himchan, montando a su hermanito en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y asegurándole el casco.

—¿Tienes más clases? —curioseó el pelinegro, su voz tranquila. Jongup lo miró y el niño aprovechó la distracción para trasladarse a la parte delantera de la moto.

—Clase y ensayo.

—Oh, es cierto, tú bailas —el castaño se puso su propio casco y lo miró por la visera, ocultando su rostro y su rubor y sus nervios. Himchan estaba muy cerca—. Iré a verte.

Jongup levantó la pantalla del casco, con el ceño fruncido.

—No irás.

—¿Quién me lo impide?

—T-tú no puedes entrar a la universidad —las mejillas del castaño se pusieron más calientes al ver la sonrisa retadora de Kim Himchan.

—Ya veremos —dijo y dio media vuelta—. Nos vemos.

 

 

 

Con la frente perlada por el sudor, Jongup se desplomó en el suelo y Yuta, un chico japonés que realizaba su año de intercambio, tosió, doblándose sobre su estómago y apoyándose de sus rodillas, las cuales temblaban. El maestro indicaba a un par de chicas cómo realizar de forma correcta un movimiento de brazos que les había puesto a ensayar, estaba furioso ya que les había indicado una coreografía _sencilla_ una semana atrás y ninguno de sus alumnos la había pulido y perfeccionado. Estaba todo mal.

—Diablos, estoy cansado… —musitó, pero le gustaba sentirse así en sus clases de baile. Era divertido liberarse y estirarse con entusiasmo, dejando la mente el blanco y forzando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

—Muy bien, nuevamente —mandó el profesor.

Alargó un brazo y Yuta le ayudó a ponerse de pie, su espalda crujió y él sonrió por el placentero traqueteo. Tomó su posición y miró hacia el espejo, su boca cayó abierta al ver el reflejo de Himchan, quien estaba apoyado fuera del aula y le saludaba por las ventanas de vidrio. Giró la cabeza bruscamente, asustando a una chica detrás de él, y moduló hacia Himchan. “ _¿Qué haces aquí?_ ”, preguntó. El moreno se llevó los dedos índices a ambas sienes. “ _¡Concéntrate!_ ”.

Sintió la expresión sombría de su maestro en la espalda y se acomodó, obligándose a tomar control de sí para poder desenvolverse. La música resonó por el salón y él empezó su balanceo de cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo, enfocándose en una cosa, repasando la secuencia de pasos en su mente. Entonces abrió los ojos y danzó. Algo que amaba Moon Jongup de bailar era que su cabeza estaba vacía y se desplazaba automáticamente, como si un ser supremo se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo y lo dominara por completo. Le decían que parecía alguien diferente cuando empezaba a danzar, que sus ojos se volvían feroces e intimidaba un poco. Él no pensaba lo mismo, pero no era como si le diera mucha importancia.

Cuando no percibió más sonidos que el de su agitada respiración y los jadeos sin aliento de sus compañeros, regresó a sus sentidos y la niebla que le había cegado se desvaneció. Las luces y el espacio eran los mismos de siempre. Sonrió, le encantaba la sensación de dispersarse y entrar a otro lugar recóndito en su mente, lejos de todo.

—Mucho mejor —asintió el hombre sin dedicarles algún aplauso—. Repasaremos las tres últimas series y finalizaremos la clase por hoy.

Jongup asintió y caminó hacia la ventana, donde acostumbraba ubicar su botella de agua. Abrió el recipiente de plástico y recordó que Himchan estaba ahí. Se asomó por el vidrio en el que había visto al moreno y lo encontró de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. Se preguntó si acaso tendría fiebre. El mayor encontró su mirada y trató de sonreírle, pero su rostro se frunció en una mueca extraña que desconcertó al bailarín. Lo desconcertó porque se preocupó de forma exagerada, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuvo que frenarse de salir del aula para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Tragó saliva y volvió con su grupo, bailando los diferentes montajes que el profesor les había confiado en el transcurso del semestre y suspiraron aliviados cuando la práctica se dio por terminada. Secándose los trabajados y sudorosos brazos con una toalla, el castaño alcanzó su bolso y su casco y se despidió de los demás. Himchan lo esperaba fuera del coliseo, mirando el cielo estrellado. Por lo general los ensayos terminaban a las ocho de la noche, pero aquel día se había extendido hasta las nueve por el enfado de su maestro. Se encaminó hacia el mayor y se paró a su lado.

—¿Cómo entraste? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

El pelinegro rio y negó la cabeza.

—Me odias demasiado.

—Eres molesto.

Himchan sonrió y lo miró, mordiéndose los labios.

—Tengo amigos que estudian aquí y otros que se han graduado, ya he venido antes —explicó con una encogida de hombros y selló sus labios, los ojos del menor brillaban más que la luz de las farolas—. Tú… bailas muy bien.

Jongup miró a otro lado y empezó a caminar para llegar al estacionamiento, el mayor farfulló molesto y trotó hasta él para darle alcance.

—No te burles de mí —se quejó, guardando las manos en su sudadera.

—¡No lo hago! —alzó una mano en señal de promesa cuando los ojos escépticos del menor le evaluaron—. Lo juro.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y sonrió con timidez a la vez que le daba las gracias. Caminaron por el andén en silencio y llegaron al aparcamiento, la noche estaba fresca y el viento ululaba suavemente, estremeciendo los árboles y haciendo temblar sus hojas. Jongup se dirigió al lugar donde tenía su moto estacionada y miró hacia atrás, Himchan le había perseguido como un cachorro abandonado y aquello le inquietaba.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —inquirió.

El moreno exhaló.

—Antes me llamabas _hyung_ —aparentó estar triste.

—Antes de conocerte mejor —bromeó el menor—. De acuerdo, ¿necesitas algo, _hyung_?

Himchan sonrió.

—Pensé que me llevarías a casa ya que vine desde muy lejos a verte —alzó los hombros ante la interrogación marcada en las facciones del otro muchacho.

—Yo no te lo pedí —el castaño se pasó la toallita por los hombros, odiaba su transpiración luego de los ensayos.

—Pero tenía curiosidad, los chicos hablan de lo asombroso que bailas y no graban vídeos, de verdad lo haces bien. —Le elogió, bajando el tono de su voz, de forma tan mansa que las tripas del más joven se retorcieron. Jongup maldijo internamente, de nuevo estaban en esa situación, un silencio tan sofocante que aterraba romperlo. Sus ojos batieron los labios de Himchan—. Te movías como un profesional, con mucha precisión y naturalidad. No podía apartar la vista…

Arrancó el trapo de las manos del menor y dio un paso más cerca, levantando la tela empuñada para secar una gota de sudor que le bajaba por la frente. El mundo se volvió mudo a su alrededor y perdieron la percepción de las cosas. Se observaron con cuidado, atentos a cualquier primer acto. Jongup miró los labios del mayor una vez más cuando éste se los relamía y su cabeza perdió la batalla. Debía probarlo, quizás así se desharía de su confusión y ya no le permitiría al mayor aprovecharse de él y jugar con sus nervios. Cortó la distancia que los alejaba el uno del otro y besó la boca de Himchan, éste dio un respingo de la sorpresa pero no se retiró. Su mandíbula se desplazó hacia adelante y él tomó el control del beso.

Jongup jadeó cuando el roce ganó fuerza y cayó sentado sobre el sillín de su motocicleta, sin separarse. Sus manos aferraron las caderas del moreno y lo atrajo contra su pecho, Himchan gimió y acunó sus mejillas calientes para profundizar, no queriendo soltar esos labios que le estaban gustando tanto. El aire se les estaba yendo y sus lenguas se rehusaban a parar con las caricias, hasta que el menor gruñó y detuvo el movimiento, suspirando sobre la boca contraria. Cinco segundos después, la realidad los golpeó y les heló la sangre de las venas. Los ojos de Himchan titilaron con algo parecido al miedo y Jongup lo apartó de un empujón.

—Tengo que irme —soltó, entrando en pánico. Se colocó el casco sin ajustarlo y puso el motor en marcha, rugiendo como un dragón en las montañas y escapando.

El joven de piel pálida y cabello negro se quedó atrás, solo, con los labios hinchados y el corazón a punto de estallar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Viernes 6 de junio, 2014.**

Kim Himchan no se podía concentrar. Había madrugado a cumplir su acostumbrada jornada de trabajo y salido corriendo de su casa cuando se le hizo tarde, pero cuando estuvo en la parada de buses recordó que aquel viernes era festivo por el Día de los Caídos por la Patria. Había tenido que subir hasta su piso por las escaleras gracias a que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Detestaba estar así, tan… desconectado. Él no era así, era tranquilo, analizaba y no se sobresaltaba. Él no se ponía nervioso, no después de que Yongguk lo hubiera rechazado tres años atrás.

Un escozor en la mano lo regresó al presente y observó con horror la horrible quemazón que había dejado la olla sobre su piel.

—Jodido Cristo —rechistó, añadiendo agua en la herida y volviendo a mirar el guiso.

Los chicos habían estado yendo al bar una que otra vez para respirar de los exámenes, Yongguk seguía asistiéndoles a él y a su tío sin faltas ni descansos. Youngjae a veces se quejaba del mal profesor de alguna clase y Junhong se frustraba por su baja capacidad para diferenciar colores en su clase de Teoría del Color, siempre se acercaban para compartir con él sus penas. Pero Himchan en ocasiones se distraía y, un minuto después, se descubría buscando a  Moon Jongup, el chico que no había vuelto a ver desde el lunes luego de aquel beso.

El beso.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Realmente detestaba estar así, con dolor de estómago por simples cosas. Solo había sido un beso que el chico castaño había odiado, teniendo en cuenta su reacción. Seguramente se había confundido por su personalidad extrovertida y simplemente buscaba la forma de sacarlo de su sistema, rascarse la comezón. Debía ser eso. Sí. No se sentía desilusionado ni decepcionado ni nada, Jongup ni siquiera le gustaba, todo estaba bien. Tenía que olvidarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y le bajó el fuego a la estufa para sentarse en el comedor y continuar con la actualización de su blog que le estaba costando tanto terminar, todo porque no se podía concentrar. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza con el teclado de su portátil cuando escuchó el golpeteo en su puerta. Tomando eso como una excusa para escribir después, se levantó de la  silla y atendió a su visita, un Daehyun con la cabellera despeinada y una camisa amarillo ámbar lo abrazó muy apretadamente.

— _Noona_ me envía a darte esto —saludó, entregándole un plegable de papel grueso con motivo de fiestas—. La invitación a la boda, está como loca.

El moreno sonrió y leyó el enunciado, sería el 15 de enero del año siguiente. Hejun había ido al hospital unos cuantos días atrás para retirar los yesos de su brazo y pierna derechos y estaba emocionada ya que por fin podría regresar a trabajar. Sonrió más amplio, contento por su amiga, y deseó que una historia igual de romántica que la de ella le sucediera a él. Tal vez sería gracioso si Moon Jongup… Detuvo la dirección de sus pensamientos y se mordió el interior de las mejillas. Jesús, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

—¿Estás enfermo? —la voz de Daehyun le tomó por sorpresa y lo miró sin entender—. La piel de tu cara está un poco roja.

—N-no es nada —rio incómodo.

El menor entornó los ojos, tratando de intimidarlo y sacarle la verdad, y buscó más allá de él, viendo el portátil en la mesa del comedor abierto. Una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios.

—¡Ajá! Estás viendo porno.

 Ingresó al apartamento de su amigo y se encaminó hacia su computador. Himchan se alarmó y corrió tras él, empujándolo al darle alcance y cerrando la página en la que estaba trabajando.

—¡Le prometí a mis alumnos no revelarle sus notas a nadie! —inventó, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber sonado enojado.

Le había costado bastante trabajo mantener en secreto su blog personal. Cuando había decidido realizar el _meeting_ dos meses atrás, no había contado con que el tarado de su vecino ni el mismísimo Yoo Youngjae fueran seguidores de su página, por lo que, en cuanto los vio, había tenido que esconderse hasta que la lluvia terminó todo por él. Siempre agradecía a todos los Santos por no haber terminado de fregar las cosas el día de la _Collab Party_ , cuando decidió embriagarse por un ridículo despecho.

—Ya, lo siento… casi me mandas a volar.

Himchan amaba a sus estudiantes como si fueran hijos propios, no era una novedad cuando se auto-regañaba por romper una promesa con los niños. Daehyun se rascó la nuca y aspiró.

—Tu almuerzo huele rico, ¿podemos venir a comer? —probó suerte, el moreno mayor asintió con una sonrisa, estar en compañía le libraría de quedarse solo con sus pensamientos—. Genial, le diré a _hyung_ y a _noona_. Ah, casi lo olvido. Sowon hará una pequeña fiesta en su casa, ven con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Jae, Yongguk, Junhong y Jongup.

El último nombre causó un desastre en el interior de Himchan más que el segundo, y aquello solo le daba a entender una cosa: tenía que tener cuidado si no quería terminar dañado otra vez.

 

 

 

**Sábado 7 de junio, 2014.**

Nunca había asistido a una fiesta con música a tan bajo volumen como esa, meditó Himchan sentado sobre el sillón y sorbiendo su gaseosa. ¡Coca-Cola!, no había nada de licor en ese lugar. La amiga de Daehyun, Sowon, era una chica un poco rara, su apartamento era amplio y espacioso, las luces eran amarillas y a duras penas iluminaban la estancia, lo que daba un aspecto de taberna al entorno. Su vecino le había dicho que ella vivía con otras dos chicas, las cuales estaban hablando en el balcón y se veían igual de raras que Sowon. Las tres vestían de negro y sus cabellos estaban tinturados de forma extravagante, como si formaran parte de algún culto de brujas. La sala estaba llena de jóvenes, entre ellos extranjeros, que hablaban amenamente. Un grupo a su lado se jactaba del _vape_ que un tipo menudo y largo había traído, llevando a los demás a un mundo distinto y menos problemático entre nubarrones de humo.

Se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose si acaso eso era legal, y decidió levantarse de su lugar para buscar a sus amigos y no terminar drogado por accidente. Había llegado con Daehyun a la fiesta, para entonces Yongguk y Youngjae ya estaban allí, conversando con la peliuva. El cabrón de Jung lo había abandonado tan pronto su novio se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo en un saludo, por lo que disfrutó un poco de la compañía de Yongguk y sus comentaros sarcásticos. Junhong y Jongup llegaron media hora más tarde, robándose la atención del moreno y dejándolo solo un rato después, pero no se sentía mal, él mismo les había propuesto que fueran a hablar juntos a otro lado.

Sorbió el vaso desechable en su mano y buscó la mesa de aperitivos veganos que una de la amigas de Sowon, la cual estudiaba Gastronomía, había preparado para su público, relamiéndose los labios al ver un par de hojaldres de verduras de buen aspecto. Estiró el brazo para comerse el más grande pero alguien se le adelantó y lo tomó antes, gimiendo exageradamente por el sabor solo para fastidiarlo. Himchan evitó lucir muy molesto y miró a su ladrón de comida. Era un tipo rubio que medía una cabeza más que él de altura, bajo la sudadera de AC/DC que vestía escondía un cuerpo de hombros anchos con pectorales prominentes y fuertes brazos. El moreno arqueó una ceja por lo atractivo del muchacho y no tardó en adquirir su actitud de flirteo, sus suaves labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona y levantó la barbilla, robándose así la atención del sujeto.

—Eso era mío —protestó.

El hombre soltó un bufido, comprendiendo su juego, y sus manos se ocultaron en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones rasgados en las rodillas.

—¿De verdad? —la gravedad de su voz era tan interesante como su apariencia—. No tenía tu nombre, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

—Viste que alargaba mi mano —Himchan dio paso hacia adelante y el rubio sonrió ladino, acercándose también—, pudiste haberme preguntado primero.

—Pero así hubiera perdido la oportunidad de escuchar tu vocecita —rio—, tengo algo más delicioso que puedes comer.

El pelinegro se ruborizó y no supo controlar la risita estúpida que salió de sus labios, aquel hombre le acompañó, sus suspiros breves, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para que el más bajo le mirara a los ojos. Himchan se mordió el labio inferior y, justo cuando le iba a decir que si quería ir a algún lado, un muchacho se metió entre ellos para alcanzar un _pungo ppang_ , murmurando que disculparan su mal actuada intervención. El moreno entornó los ojos y miró con advertencia a ese castaño que no hacía más que sacarle de quicio.

«Lárgate», decían sus orbes, pero el chico sonrió.

—Hola, _hyung_ —dio un mordisco al bocadillo, preguntándose por qué cocinarlo en plena primavera.

Himchan mantuvo su expresión seria con Jongup, que le retaba, y su contacto se rompió al oír la risa gruesa del rubio.

—Amigo, los niños no deberían estar en fiestas de adultos.

El menor alzó la cabeza para mirar al tipo sin decir nada, sus ojos con algo contenido y parpadeante en ellos, el hombre le miró de vuelta y el aire se hizo espeso a su alrededor. Himchan se sintió inquieto y se le cerró la garganta, no entendiendo muy bien aquella escena pasivo-agresiva entre los dos jóvenes. Finalmente, el rubio desvió la vista y carraspeó.

—Acabo de ver a una amiga —soltó y sonrió hacia el pelinegro—. Te veo luego.

Pasó de largo a Jongup y se marchó hacia una chica vestida con una larga falda café y cabello corto. Los otros dos permanecieron en silencio, la música apenas audible recorriendo el recinto. El menor dio un mordisco a su pastel y miró de soslayo al contrario, quien se tensó y se reprendió mentalmente al reaccionar de ese modo.

—¿Nuevo ligue? —preguntó el menor, su voz plana.

El mayor tragó saliva y se obligó a mantener la compostura, como hacía siempre.

—Sí —convino, su tono arrogante—, quizá me lo lleve a la cama, así que agradecería que no me lo arruinaras esta vez.

Los ojos de Jongup fulminaron los suyos y su corazón se detuvo por lo que le pareció cinco minutos enteros, porque su respiración se entrecortó y le ardió el pecho.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —respondió con indiferencia.

Himchan apretó los labios al escucharlo. Los últimos días el menor se había comportado un tanto evasivo con él, luego del estúpido beso que los había tentado el pasado lunes. Cuando le había escrito por mensajes para enviarle las asignaciones y las notas a Junseok, las respuestas del castaño eran breves, simples monosílabos. Claro, era más que normal, pues habían acordado que solo le escribiría para eso, pero le irritaba que no mantuviera un _chat_ real con él, le irritaba tanto que el último día de la suspensión del menor de los Moon se vio tentado a no enviarte las notas para que éste le escribiera, pero pensó que sería muy infantil y siguió con su rol de maestro. Directo y velando solo por su alumno.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y resopló. ¿Acaso estaba decepcionado por el comportamiento de Jongup? ¿De verdad había creído que el beso significó para el chico lo mismo que para él? ¿Una oportunidad? No, no era nada de eso, tenía que meterse en la cabeza que ese tan esperado amor épico que quería no iba a suceder. Exhaló y activó su modo de bravuconería, el menor arqueó una ceja al mirarlo y terminar de comer.

—Si me quieres, dilo —dijo—. Deja de comportarte como un niño celoso y arruinar mis citas.

Jongup sintió sus mejillas calientes y miró a otro lado.

—Seducir sin control y engatusar a otros te malacostumbraron, _hyung_ —se encogió de hombros—, además, tienes un pésimo gusto en chicos.

El mayor se enojó, no estaba para esas mierdas del chico heterosexual.

—Así me gustan —rebatió—: altos, acuerpados y con voz dominante. Tú no lo entiendes porque no te gustan los hombres.

Se miraron enfurecidos, una tensión espesa rodeándolos. El menor miró sus labios con enfado y dio un paso adelante justo cuando alguien lo golpeaba en la espalda y lo obligaba a retroceder, haciéndole caer en cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

—Uppie, te estaba buscando —Junhong apareció a su lado, detrás de él estaban los demás.

—La casa de Won ni siquiera es tan grande, _hyung_ —Daehyun caminó hacia Himchan y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—, ¿dónde te habías metido?

El moreno estaba tan callado como Jongup. Youngjae y Junhong intercambiaron una mirada recelosa a la vez que Yongguk cruzaba los brazos. Ignorando todo y señalando un par de sillas vacías, Daehyun los llevó hacia una esquina y se sentaron para hablar en círculo, Youngjae se posó sobre las piernas de su novio para que Himchan y Jongup pudieran sentarse en sillas individuales. Se enfrascaron en una animada plática en la que el filósofo menor les explicó a sus amigos que aquella pequeña fiesta hacía parte de un proyecto de una de las amigas de Sowon sobre las estaciones del año, por eso la luz era tan opaca, la comida tan variable y la música tan baja, haciendo que esa reunión pareciera más un conversatorio. Al cabo de un rato, todos los presentes se encontraban rodeando a una pareja de chicas que empezaron a cantar, acompañadas de instrumentos de cuerda, Jongup reconoció varias piezas interpretadas, como la de _Niño de Otoño_ de Lúnasa, la cual era una de sus tonadas favoritas del grupo.

—Uppie, sal y toca algo —murmuró Junhong cerca de su oído, sentado a un lado de él en el suelo. Se sonrojó y negó rápidamente—. Anda, aprovecha y haz algo de fama.

 El castaño rio bajito y miró tras su mejor amigo, Youngjae y Daehyun asintieron, animándolo a levantarse. Tomó aire, armándose de valentía, y se incorporó para tomar asiento en una de las sillas que habían desocupado y adueñándose de un ukelele que había entre los instrumentos de elección. Levantó la vista hacia su público y sonrió a los saludos de sus amigos, Yongguk estaba de pie tras su novio con los brazos cruzados y Himchan estaba a su lado, su rostro enseñando una mueca de sorpresa. “ _¿Qué haces?_ ”, moduló el moreno. A pesar de su reciente discusión, Jongup sonrió. “ _Mira y escucha_ ”, respondió solo para él.

Empezó a ensayar las cuerdas y entonó una melodía.

—Esta se llama _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

Los jóvenes asistentes aplaudieron y se dejaron llevar por la tranquila canción y la voz suave del muchacho, que los transportaba a un lugar hermoso y pacífico con cada letra cantada, haciéndoles imaginar un sol dorando las hojas de grandes árboles e iluminando altas y espesas montañas verdes, un mar azul turquesa reflejando el cielo pintado con nubes algodonosas. Todo el espacio se había sumergido en la armonía del sonido.

Himchan se llevó las manos a la boca para que nadie viera lo embobado que estaba viendo al chico castaño, con su cara serena, el adorable lunar en su nariz oculto por un mechón de cabello lacio. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía ver, probablemente estaba tan metido en la canción que su mente viajaba a algún lado, lejos. Sintió su corazón comprimirse y su estómago revolverse, sensaciones que le hicieron jadear por su intensidad. Conocía a Jongup desde hacía varios meses, pero solo habían empezado a hablar sueltamente el uno con el otro exactamente un mes atrás, no comprendía qué efecto tenía en él y por qué siempre acababan peleando, pero estar a su lado era… cómodo. Se sentía a gusto.

Un agarre en su cadera lo desvió de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista, el chico rubio de hacía una media hora atrás le sonreía con coquetería y gracia. El alto se inclinó hacia su oído, estremeciéndole.

—¿Vamos?

Himchan frunció el ceño, inseguro. Moon Jongup estaba cantando, enseñando su talento, y él quería ver hasta el final y hacerle un alago, si se iba en ese momento no se sentiría bien.

—Pero yo… —volvió la vista hacia el menor y se percató de que éste lo estaba mirando, sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse.

El tipo rubio apretó una vez más contra su piel, llamando su atención.

—¿Ya no quieres? —su voz grave le hizo morderse la lengua—. Vamos.

Tiró de él para llevarlo fuera pero entonces una mano se plantó sobre la suya y lo frenó. Yongguk estaba en silencio, pero su rostro endurecido decía mucho y advertía sobre no arrepentirse si se armaba un alboroto. Himchan tragó saliva y notó que sus otros tres amigos se incorporaban del suelo y le observaban interrogantes, Junhong no tardó en acercarse a su novio y susurrarle algo en el oído que logró que los hombros de éste perdieran un poco de su rigidez. El rubio sonrió en calma.

—Tranquilo, viejo —habló, mirando a Yongguk—. No pasa nada. Él quiere, así que no te metas.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera cerrarle la boca de un golpe, los aplausos se alzaron y los vítores de felicitación cayeron sobre Jongup, quien había terminado su interpretación y dejaba el ukelele sobre la silla, saludando al círculo con un gesto de cabeza, agradecido por la atención. El castaño regresó donde sus amigos y arrugó el entrecejo al ver al patán rubio de un rato atrás, buscó los ojos de Himchan con exigencia y éste vaciló. Sin que ninguno lo esperara, el pelinegro de piel pálida sujetó a su pretendiente del brazo y lo jaló lejos de sus amigos, dando largas zancadas para salir por la puerta y exponerse a la noche.

 

 

 

**Domingo 8 de junio, 2014.**

La fiesta se extendió hasta la media noche. Los chicos salieron del apartamento, comentando la tranquila reunión y planeando hacer algo similar para el cumpleaños de Daehyun, con Youngjae como chef personal, éste había aprendido a cocinar todas las comidas favoritas de su pareja y disfrutaba las quejas de su mejor amigo porque ya no horneaba galletas para él. Llegaron al primer piso del edificio y lo abandonaron, el viento los estremeció y Junhong guardó una de las manos de Yongguk en su chaqueta, pues sabía que el tipo de actitud fría era adorablemente friolento.

Jongup caminó hacia su moto, distraído. Daehyun se había comprometido a llevar a Junhong a casa de su novio ya que pensaba quedarse a dormir, por lo que les iba a dar un aventón antes de marcharse al apartamento que había empezado a compartir con Youngjae. Ambas parejas intercambiaron miradas cómplices y el menor de todos se acercó al joven motociclista, que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

—Uppie… —el castaño respondió a su voz y dio media vuelta, sonriéndoles.

—No te queríamos incomodar en la fiesta… —dijo Youngjae dando un paso hacia él, seguido de su novio y su mejor amigo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? —el chico frunció el ceño.

—Sueles ser muy calmado pero hoy actuabas extraño —Youngjae no sabía cómo abordar el tema, por lo que Yongguk tomó la palabra.

—¿Kim Himchan te está molestando? —inquirió con ojos inquisidores.

Jongup parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Molestando? Claro que no, eran su cabeza y su reciente confusión las que lo estaban molestando.

—N-no, no… —empezó a decir.

—Vamos, él a veces es muy pesado, tranquilo —intervino Daehyun—. Una vez jugó al coqueteo conmigo y me puso de los nervios.

—Puedo hablar con él para que pare —continuó Yongguk.

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza, empezando a cohibirse. Si tan solo ellos supieran que él también podía jugar sucio con el atrevido barman.

—De verdad, no pasa nada —afirmó.

En aquel instante su celular vibró y él lo sacó de su pantalón, frunciendo el ceño al leer el mensaje y confirmar el remitente.

 

**Ven a buscarme.**

 

Jongup sintió su sangre hervir y se ajustó el casco rápidamente, subiendo a su moto y encendiéndola.

—Luego hablamos —se esforzó en sonar natural, no sabía si había tenido éxito—, m-mamá acaba de escribirme.

Choi Junhong sabía cuán terrorífica era la señora Moon cuando quería y eso asustaba a su mejor amigo, por lo que asintió y convenció a los demás de dejarlo pasar. Sacudiendo sus manos y prometiéndose ver después, los chicos despidieron al joven motociclista, quien se perdió en la noche con un rugido ensordecedor.

 

 

 

Encontró a Himchan donde éste le había indicado después de enviar el primer mensaje. Estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de un poste de luz que apenas iluminaba las calles, rodeadas de un complejo de edificios urbanos y algunos árboles. Detuvo la moto frente al mayor sin decir nada, éste levantó la vista y se puso de pie igualmente en silencio, ocupando un lugar en la parte trasera del ciclomotor y aferrando sus brazos al cuerpo del castaño. Jongup lo observó durante aquel momento, asegurándose de que el mayor no tuviera signos forzosos o alguna herida, al no hallarlos su corazón se alivió y se quitó el casco para pasárselo al moreno, quien lo recibió y volvió a abrazarse a él.

El viaje fue sereno, el aire azotando su rostro ayudó a Jongup a callar muchos pensamientos que habían aparecido justo en el instante que había visto al mayor, encogido sobre el asfalto. Tenía que confesar que el viento le secaba los ojos y le era casi imposible contemplar el paisaje nocturno, pero le había dado su casco a su _hyung_ por una razón: vio en sus ojos brillantes que estaba a punto de llorar. Himchan no dijo nada para provocarlo o molestarlo, como normalmente hacía, se había limitado a sujetar fuertemente de sus costados y apoyar la cabeza en su espalda, sumido en algún recuerdo. Al llegar al edificio del moreno, se quedaron quietos como estatuas, sin bajarse de la motocicleta y solo esperando a que alguno de los dos estropeara el momento con algún comentario irónico, la única forma que conocían de comunicarse el uno con el otro.

Jongup decidió hablar:

—¿Estás bien, _hyung_? —dijo cuidadosamente, el contrario se removió en su lugar.

—Sí —su voz era débil, pero aun así audible.

El castaño asintió y se relamió los labios, apretando los manillares de la moto.

—Te dije que tenías un pésimo gusto.

—No me sermonees.

Finalmente, Himchan bajó del sillín y se quitó el casco, limpiándose la cara acto seguido. El menor lo observó e inhaló hondo cuando el moreno levantó la vista y retiró el cabello que ocultaba sus facciones níveas. Tenía los labios más rojos que nunca, Jongup había descubierto que la boca del mayor le idiotizaba de forma extraña; las mejillas estaban pintadas con un sutil rubor y los pequeños ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas que él no pudo ver. El blanquecino se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreírle.

Falló.

—Gracias —se mordió el interior de las mejillas—. Es tarde, podrías… quedarte a dormir.

Jongup se precipitó en ponerse el casco para que su estúpido sonrojo no lo delatara.

—E-estoy bien, mi madre me espera.

—Ah —el pelinegro asintió y sorbió su nariz—. Bien.

—Bien.

—Ten cuidado.

—Bien…

Jongup nunca había conducido tan rápido en su vida, había marchado a una velocidad suicida al enterarse de que había pasado a la universidad, pero nunca había viajado tan veloz como en esa noche. Cuando llegó a su casa no protestó mucho cuando su madre lo castigó e ignoró las risas de Jonghyuk y Jun cuando asomaron las cabezas por su habitación, siendo reprendidos por su padre un rato después. No se molestó en ducharse, se desprendió de su ropa hasta quedar en bóxer y se enterró entre sus cuatro almohadas y su manta. Con la mente hecha un desastre, como si hubiera ingerido una alguna droga —como cuando fue por primera vez a una fiesta y un chico le introdujo el éxtasis—, dio vueltas en la cama hasta que su cuerpo se empapó de sudor y el cansancio lo mandó a un sueño profundo.

Jongup tuvo una novia muy linda cuando tenía diecisiete años, la primera y única en su vida, la había adorado y consentido tanto como su inocente corazón enamoradizo le permitió. Pero aquello no bastó para contentarla, pues un año después lo había dejado por el baterista de la banda a la que pertenecía, el cual era mucho más alto y corpulento que él. Entonces entendió que se había dejado engatusar de manera estúpida y que había sido un anzuelo. También comprendió que lo que importaba ahora era el físico y no lo interior, y se prometió andar con cuidado la próxima vez. El resultado fue un corazón desinteresado en relaciones amorosas, pues había dejado de preocuparse por esas nimiedades.

Hasta Kim Himchan. El muchacho era coqueto y extrovertido, todo lo que le disgustaba en una persona, y tendía a jugar con otros porque no los encontraba totalmente _su tipo_. No sabía si el moreno tenía algún tipo ideal de personas, pero él era del tipo que le desagradaba a Jongup. Por eso no entendía por qué se sentía tan idiotizado por sus labios, por qué le seguía sus juegos de seducción, por qué no se lo podía sacar de la maldita cabeza.

A lo mejor era masoquista.

O estúpido, cualquiera de las dos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_20140608\. «Los seres humanos somos tan complejos, damos consejos que no nos atrevemos a cumplir nosotros mismos y nos enloquecemos por las cosas más simples. Respondemos a lo incorrecto e ignoramos lo correcto, y nos negamos la oportunidad de ser felices. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que nos hace tan complicados? Cuando analizo bien las cosas, llego a la conclusión de que son en realidad muy sencillas. Pero, ¿por qué me las tomo tan a pecho? Tal vez tenga que ver con mis valores. Tal vez tenga que ver con los valores de la sociedad en la que vivimos. No estoy seguro, me encantaría resolverlo, pero creo que aún me falta un poco. ¿Qué es lo que queremos?_

_Disculpen estos sinsentidos, mis sentimientos no van como quiero estos días.»_

 

 

 

**Martes 10 de junio, 2014.**

Estaba triste. En días como aquel, cuando tenía mucho que hacer, echaba de menos a sus abuelos. Su mente lo llevaba a aquellos días cálidos sentado en el jardín con su bella abuela, ella hablándole sobre flores y aventuras, enseñándole dibujos y recomendándole lugares de ensueño fuera de su imaginación. Su nana le recordaba en cada oportunidad que él era como un jazmín y que a todos les gustaban las flores. Por ese entonces sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados siendo egoístas como para prestarle siquiera atención, por lo que siempre lo dejaban en casa de sus abuelos y su tío llegaba a visitarlo sin falta a las cinco de la tarde. Fue una pena cuando los buenos ancianos fallecieron y solo quedó su tío para hacerse cargo del hijo que su hermano estaba muy cansado de cuidar.

Himchan suspiró y miró a sus alumnos, los cuales estaban muy concentrados leyendo un cuento que les había llevado para hacer una obra corta. Presionó sus dedos en sus sienes y pensó en su encuentro con aquel rubio. No habían logrado llegar a mucho por culpa de su estúpida cabeza, la cual estuvo llena de Jongup todo el tiempo. El tipo se veía claramente irritado cuando se negó a acostarse con él.

— _¿Es por ese enano?_ —le había dicho, recostado en el marco de una puerta vistiendo solo un bóxer. Himchan nunca hubiera rechazado un encuentro con un hombre así—. _Vamos, no hay mucho que él te pueda ofrecer._

— _Al menos él me mira como una persona y no como un juguete que va a desechar después._

Había abandonado el apartamento del sujeto con el estómago revuelto y con muchas ganas de ver al enano castaño, así que le envió un mensaje no muy seguro de si el chico acudiría luego de haber discutido por milésima vez. Su pecho nunca se había sentido tan lleno como cuando había visto al menor llegar en su moto, su rostro evaluándolo, como queriendo ver si se encontraba bien. La calidez que sintió después le abrumó entero. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que una sensación así lo embargaba.

—¡ _Sonsengnim_!

Himchan se sobresaltó cuando la voz de su pequeño estudiante lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Moon Junseok lo observaba con sus pequeños ojos, los cuales brillaban de emoción, sus labios curvados en una amplia sonrisa sin incisivos. Se aclaró la garganta y se las arregló para sonreír.

—Discúlpame, chiquitín —se excusó, meciéndole el lacio y sedoso cabello negro—. ¿Ocurre algo, no comprendes alguna palabra?

El menor negó enérgicamente.

—Mi hermano mayor vendrá a visitarnos el domingo y celebraremos el cumpleaños de Up _hyung_ —levantó una arrugada hoja de papel y un lápiz de color verde—. Q-quiero escribir una carta para mis hermanos.

El moreno le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Jongup cumple años este domingo? —sus dedos se encogieron y su cerebro empezó a maquinar qué podría prepararle.

—No —el niño negó—. Up _hyung_ cumplió en febrero, pero nuestro hermano nos visita a mitad d-de año para darnos regalos y celebrar todos juntos.

Las mejillas del pequeño se colorearon. Himchan tragó saliva y se acarició la barbilla.

—Así que quieres que tu profesor te ayude a redactar —Jun asintió.

—Puedo invitar a Chan- _nim_ —dijo, contento—. Me gustan mucho las f-fiestas. Y _appa_ siempre dice que debemos sobornar a los maestros para que nos colaboren en s-situaciones que lo ameriten.

El mayor soltó una risotada y le indicó visitarlo en la hora del recreo. Dio un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes y continuar con la actividad propuesta para el día. De repente su ánimo un poco levantado.

 

 

 

Aquella noche no habían muchos clientes en el bar, por lo que la música era baja y caminar de un lado a otro no era tan tedioso. El lugar decorado con banderas de todo tipo por motivos del Mundial. Himchan observó a un tipo saliendo de una de las habitaciones del local seguido de otras dos chicas, los tres bastante desarreglados, y bufó. « _Al menos lo pasan bien_ ». Pasó un trapo húmedo por la barra para limpiar y eliminar los restos de hielo, licor o frutas de las bebidas que se prepararon en la última media hora. Estirando el cuello, sus ojos capturaron a Yongguk, el hombre atendía a un par de personas en el V.I.P., espalda recta y semblante serio, como siempre. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Siempre le iba a causar ternura la inexpresividad del mayor. Le traía recuerdos de los días en que gustaba de Yongguk, actuando como un tonto para que éste le corrigiera y yendo tras él todo el tiempo para que le dedicara un poco de atención. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, su actuar había sido muy obvio y embarazoso, pero no tenía mucho de qué reprenderse, al fin y al cabo solo era un adolescente perdidamente enamorado. Aunque no todo había terminado bien, puesto que el rechazo del mayor luego de haber enloquecido de celos lo había dejado mal y con un sentimiento de inseguridad que aún poseía. Gracias a ello había aprendido a coquetear sin control, como una estrategia para dejar de sentirse inferior. Para dejar de sentirse como un asco de persona que no merecía a nadie.

Después de todo, él era como un jazmín y a todos les gustaban las flores. Siempre se robaba las miradas y aquello le gustaba. Pero también le hacía sentir solo.

Un golpe en su entrecejo lo devolvió en sí y parpadeó confuso al ver el rostro fulminante de Yongguk. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera puesto de los nervios, pero nada alteró su ser. Y aquello solo le decía que ya lo había superado, pues ahora un enano ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Sonrió y dejó el trapo a un lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —el mayor gruñó.

—No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? —rebatió Yongguk—. Llevas días comportándote raro.

Himchan se relamió los labios. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan trasparente? Su única arma en ese momento era su perfecta actuación.

—Aw, ¿estás preocupado por mí? —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y recostando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos, su sonrisa juguetona—. Ten cuidado, Bang, si continúas así me enamoraré de ti otra vez.

El moreno sonrió ladino y negó con la cabeza.

—No bromees.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado y ambos morenos giraron sus cabezas. Junhong estaba parado con una débil sonrisa, atrás de él se encontraba Jongup, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantaloneta gris. El rubio caminó hacia su novio y le besó en un saludo, al separarse su labio inferior se abultó en un puchero. Yongguk lo miró ceñudo y agarró su mano para llevarlo a un rincón y poder hablar en privado. Los otros dos permanecieron en su sitio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Himchan tragó saliva y miró al castaño de reojo. Jongup llevaba una sencilla camisilla negra, sus brazos expuestos revelaban un brillo opaco, lo cual le daba a pensar que el muchacho acababa de salir de su ensayo de baile. Se veía… muy bien, con su cabello húmedo echado hacia atrás y su expresión seria.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo por las repentinas ganas que le entraron de besarlo. Jesús, ¿podía dejar de pensar en ese mocoso?

—¿No puedes pasar un minuto sin coquetear? —habló Jongup sin dirigirle la mirada.

El moreno se encogió pero no se dejó molestar.

—¿Celoso?

El menor se sonrojó y lo miró con enfado, Himchan tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para dejar de imaginarse besando los labios del chico, sentirlos tan próximos como hacía una semana atrás.

—No —expresó cortante—, no me gustan los que van de persona a persona, son unos promiscuos.

« _Oh_ ». El moreno inspiró hondo y miró sus manos, que descansaban temblorosas sobre la barra. Joder, sabía que era así, pero que el chico se lo remarcara le hacía sentir mal. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¿De verdad le había dolido su comentario? Jongup frunció el ceño y lo observó, pasándose saliva al ver un deje de tristeza en el rostro del mayor. ¿Se había pasado? Se le removió el corazón de la culpabilidad y abrió la boca para pedir disculpas, pero entonces un sonriente Junhong hizo su regreso y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—¡Vamos, Uppie!

Yongguk regresó también, su cara serena y una dulce sonrisa suavizando sus facciones, contagiado por el buen humor de su novio. El menor sacudió la mano para despedirse y tiró de su castaño amigo para salir del bar. El mayor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Es como un niño.

Himchan lo miró y sonrió amplio, ocultando el puchero y las ganas de llorar que amenazaban con arrugar su rostro.

 

 

 

**Domingo 15 de junio, 2014.**

Jongup bostezó con somnolencia mientras revisaba su cuenta de _Instagram_ , la cual se había creado tres días atrás a petición de Junhong. Su madre le golpeó la cabeza a propósito y se disculpó, el castaño la miró con reproche y se sobó la zona lastimada. Su familia entera —a excepción de Junho, el segundo hijo, que se encontraba prestando el Servicio Militar— se paseaba de un lugar a otro, organizando la casa para la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que tenían como tradición hacer desde que su hermano mayor se había casado e ido de la casa. Todos, salvo él, se encargaban de realizar alguna tarea para mejorar el aspecto de la sala. El castaño llevaba contados cinco golpes _accidentales_ por parte de su progenitora en la última media hora.

—No es necesario que arreglen tanto —dijo, dejando el celular sobre la mesa, al lado de las vajillas que la señora Moon había desempacado—, es solo una cena.

—No seas tan amargado —replicó ella—, antes te emocionabas y te ponías a llorar cuando no colgábamos globos verdes por toda la casa.

Jongup se sonrojó y sacudió la mano, para restarle importancia al hecho.

—Pero ahora tengo veintiún años, ya no me importan esas cosas.

—Sí, claro —intervino Jonghyuk, el tercer hijo de la familia, sacudiendo el polvo que se había acumulado en el equipo de sonido—. El otro día pasábamos por la tienda de música y estaban vendiendo unos auriculares verdes en promoción. _Hyung_ casi se pone a llorar porque no tenía dinero para comprarlos.

—¡Cállate!

La señora Moon rio por la ridícula discusión de sus hijos y su esposo exhaló un largo suspiro que fue reemplazado por una risita de agotamiento.

—Este tipo de días me hacen sentir viejo —dijo—, me doy cuenta de cuán grandes están mis hijos.

El _living_ se inundó de las risas de la familia Moon. Junseok apareció entonces, corriendo con un crayón en sus manos, una mancha púrpura en su mejilla delataba que había estado jugando con sus pinturas.

—¡Hey! —Jongup gritó—. Junnie.

El niño paró en seco y fue donde su hermano mayor, éste lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas. Jonghyuk estiró la espalda y se apoyó en una de las sillas, mirando a sus dos hermanos.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —inquirió el castaño mirando a su madre, ésta sonrió.

—E-estoy limpiando mi habitación para cuando lleguen _hyung_ y mi invitado.

—¿Invitado?

El señor Moon frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa, la mujer ladeó la cabeza y apoyó los codos para mirar a su hijo menor, el niño se encogió un poco por las miradas interrogantes de toda su familia.

—Cariño —habló la mujer con suavidad—, es una reunión familiar, no esperábamos visitas hoy.

Jun hizo un puchero y Jonghyuk bufó al verlo. Algo que Junseok aprovechaba de lucir demasiado pequeño para su edad, era que los gestos tiernos funcionaban muy bien en él.

—Ustedes invitan a todo e-el mundo a casa y yo nunca t-traigo a nadie —protestó.

—Ahí va —bufó Jonghyuk—, en plan manipulador.

Jongup lo fulminó con cara de pocos amigos y miró al niño en su regazo.

—Nah, está bien —soltó con simpleza, dirigiéndose a sus padres—. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, pues sería la primera vez en años que en aquella reunión habría alguien diferente a la familia. No le dieron muchas vueltas, probablemente se trataba de algún otro niño y no habría de qué preocuparse. La siguiente hora se basó en los Moon bromeándose entre sí mientras organizaban y limpiaban el lugar y la comida era preparada. Cuando finalizaron, cerca de las tres de la tarde, la puerta fue golpeada y el señor Moon atendió, sonriendo amplio al ver al mayor de sus hijos cargando una gorda maleta y vestido en traje de negocios.

Moon Hoseok fue el único de la familia en recibir los buenos genes de sus antepasados. Mientras sus hermanos eran bajitos y uno de ellos sufría de miopía, Hoseok había superado los 175 centímetros de altura a sus veinte años, no se ejercitaba pero alardeaba de su cuerpo sin imperfecciones y su musculatura de origen desconocido, y disfrutaba de un grandioso estado de salud. Había encontrado un buen trabajo tan pronto se graduó del pregrado de Economía y se mudó a los Estados Unidos con la mujer con la que se había casado unos años después. Debido a su apretada agenda, visitaba a su familia una vez al año y se quedaba con ellos una o dos semanas, para ponerse al día con ellos y reencontrarse con viejos amigos.

Había sido Hoseok quien había convencido al señor Moon de dejar que Jongup tuviera una motocicleta.

— _Hyung_ —el castaño se levantó de su silla cuando todos saludaron al hijo mayor y le dio un fuerte abrazo que le lastimó las costillas.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado —felicitó el hombre, sacudiéndole el cabello y despeinándolo—. Tu álbum de _The Hunting Party_ lo traerá Aerim el miércoles cuando venga, tuvo trabajo extra que hacer así que no pudo viajar conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás tu regalo de cumpleaños sin falta.

Los ojos de Jongup se hicieron brillantes y volvió a abrazar a Hoseok, murmurándole incontables veces «gracias, gracias, gracias». Aún le faltaba reunir un poco de dinero para comprarse el nuevo álbum de Linkin Park, pero ya que su hermano se lo había obsequiado le había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero que podría usar para conseguir un regalo para Daehyun. Los demás bombardearon de preguntas al recién llegado y justo en aquel momento tocaron la puerta. Jun sonrió amplio.

—Oh, ¿esperamos a alguien? —preguntó Hoseok.

—Debe ser el invitado de Junnie —explicó el castaño dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tan pronto abrió, deseó no haberlo hecho. En realidad deseó cerrar la puerta, en toda la cara de aquel tipo. Himchan trató muy duro de no disculparse e irse corriendo, las miradas entre perplejas y confundidas de toda la familia Moon sintiéndose como toneladas de hierro sobre sus hombros. El hombre de la casa señaló hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y murmuró a su esposa quién era ese sujeto. Se quedaron en un trance hasta que un chillido agudo y feliz irrumpió en los oídos de todos.

—¡ _Sonsengnim_!

Jun corrió hacia el moreno y se le lanzó encima para abrazarle la cintura, Himchan sonrió y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Con sus mejillas teñidas de vergüenza y los hombros encogidos por los nervios, el mayor se vio jalado al interior de la casa por el pequeño niño que aferraba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y tiraba de él. Jongup cerró la puerta a su espalda y se ubicó al lado de Jonghyuk, que tenía una mano en la cadera y se ajustaba las gafas. Todos los ojos puestos en el recién llegado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Himchan haciendo una reverencia, agradeciendo que Junseok no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y le transmitía un poco de su fuerza—, mi nombre es Kim Himchan, soy maestro de Literatura en la escuela de Junnie.

—¡Así es, es mi maestro favorito! —corroboró el menor con entusiasmo—. ¡También es amigo de Up _hyung_!

El señor y la señora Moon abrieron sus bocas en una pequeña «o», un poco tranquilos al escucharle, pues la idea de que su hijo de nueve años tuviera como amigo a un adulto como el que tenían de visita era un tanto sospechosa. El castaño se aclaró la garganta cuando Jonghyuk y Hoseok lo miraron y se esforzó en mantener el bochorno alejado de sus mejillas.

—Espero me puedan disculpar por la interrupción —volvió a inclinarse en una venia y alzó una bolsa de papel que tenía en su mano derecha—. Cociné un par de aperitivos para compartir.

El silencio se prolongó por unos segundos más hasta que Hoseok dio unas fuertes palmadas al aire y los mandó a todos al comedor.

—¡Muy bien!, entre más personas, mejor —exclamó sonriente—. Amo las reuniones familiares, ojalá Junho estuviera aquí.

Pusieron una silla adicional en la mesa para ubicar al profesor, Jun se sentó entre él y su castaño hermano y habló con el mayor durante toda la cena. La tercera en enamorarse de Kim Himchan fue la señora Moon, por no decir que Junseok era el primero y Jongup el segundo, a éste último ni siquiera le gustaba ese joven de piel pálida y labios suaves. No, no le gustaba ni un poquito. La mujer estaba encantada con la deliciosa comida que éste había traído y con su apariencia de caballero. La charla familiar marchó bastante amena y estuvo acompañada de risas y anécdotas que Hoseok tenía para contar a los demás. Himchan casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar rodeado de personas agradables y compartir con otros los buenos y pequeños momentos que la vida brindaba.

Caídas las seis de la tarde, se desplazaron a la sala de estar, donde continuaron sus pláticas y Jun dio a sus dos hermanos mayores las cartas que tanto se había esforzado en colorear y escribir perfectamente, prometiéndole a Jonghyuk que a él le daría algo mejor cuando fuera su cumpleaños. Jongup estuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, mirando de reojo a Himchan, que cargaba a Jun como si fuera su propio hermano. Cuando el mayor captó su mirada, él le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y fue escaleras arriba, a su cuarto. Himchan se excusó y se levantó de un mueble individual, señalando que su _amigo_ quería enseñarle algo y dejando a Jun sobre el sillón para que calentara el puesto mientras él regresaba.

Atravesó un recodo y subió las escaleras con despacio, observando las fotografías familiares que decoraban las paredes, la mayoría enseñando a dos adultos y un cuarteto de niños menudos. Finalmente, llegó a la única alcoba con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida, entró en ella y encontró a Jongup recostado sobre su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. El mayor cerró la puerta y admiró el espacio, lleno de carteles de bandas musicales y tonalidades tierras coloreando el entorno. Sonrió y miró al castaño.

—Así que esta es tu habitación.

El menor se removió de donde estaba y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _hyung_? —soltó sin rodeos.

El aludido bufó.

—¿Podemos saltarnos la parte donde revelamos lo mucho que nos disgustamos y hacer una tregua por una vez? —pidió con burla—. Deja las peleas para otro día, hoy no tengo ganas de eso.

Jongup sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y se tragó sus palabras, avergonzado de haber quedado como un chico infantil que solo usa comentarios maliciosos para alejar a la persona que no le cae bien. Se miraron sin decir nada hasta que Himchan soltó el aire y rebuscó algo en la mochila que no había soltado en toda la tarde, extrayendo de ella una pequeña cajita decorada con tréboles de cuatro hojas pintados de verde pino.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, tendiéndole el obsequio—. Junnie me dijo que cumpliste en febrero pero que celebrarían hoy, así que preparé un postre de los que me dijo que te gustaban y… eh… No me gusta venir a casas ajenas con las manos vacías, ¿bien?

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana y el menor recibió el regalo. El aroma dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales y le devolvió el hambre. Ignoró el tumbo que dio su corazón y se relamió los labios.

—Gracias… —el moreno se limitó a encoger los hombros. Se suponía que ese tipo de situaciones eran alegres, no incómodas como era en ese caso, por lo que el menor buscó algo en su cabeza que rompiera la tensión—. ¿T-tus habilidades culinarias son otra técnica para engatusar a las personas?

Himchan puso los ojos en blanco y rio, la rigidez desvaneciéndose de a poco.

—Tonto —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar, me tranquiliza mucho. Además… —sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad roja y el castaño maldijo de los nervios— n-no he vuelto a besar a nadie después de ti, así que deja de verme como un promiscuo.

Jongup tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta seca, una pesadez insoportable en su estómago queriendo hacerle devolver la cena. No sabía qué decir.

—Se… ¿Se supone que debo alegrarme por eso? —soltó antes de pensarlo.

La sonrisa del contrario se esfumó.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arisco?

Apretó la mandíbula y  dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación, el menor maldijo y fue tras él, agarrándolo de un brazo y deteniendo su andar. Himchan le miró con un puchero que acabó por completo con él. Jongup se rascó la nuca y escaneó al moreno.

—¿Por qué? —exigió.

El más alto jadeó y salivó. Ese pequeño mocoso podía intimidar cuando se lo proponía. No era justo. Los ojos de Jongup eran tan penetrantes que el contrario no pudo luchar contra su erubescencia.

—N-no lo sé… —respondió con voz débil—, a-a lo mejor me gustaron mucho tus labios.

Jongup inspiró y, sin contenerse ni soltar su regalo, dio un paso hacia adelante para besar al mayor. Debido al repentino impacto la espalda de Himchan chocó contra el material de la puerta, completamente acorralado, pero sus manos no tardaron en abrazar al más joven por el cuello para no perder el contacto, ese que había ansiado tanto desde la primera vez que lo había probado. El beso fue bastante desordenado y ruidoso, pues Himchan no dejaba de gimotear y suspirar en sus labios. Jongup se apartó para poder respirar y un segundo después volvió a unir sus bocas al escuchar que el mayor decía su nombre, anhelando que lo besara de nuevo.

La mano libre del castaño viajó a la espalda baja del contrario y éste ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda para profundizar más el tacto, deseando que jamás terminara y que se quedarán así por horas.

—¡Chan _s_ _onsengnim_!

La voz de Junseok les obligó a separarse y sus mentes entraron en pánico, el calor en sus cuerpos difícil de controlar. Himchan se aclaró la garganta y señaló la puerta, evitando el contacto visual para no volver a atacarlo.

—J-Junnie me está llamando —dijo, abriendo precipitadamente la puerta y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Jongup permaneció petrificado en su habitación, a punto de desmayarse por el calor intenso que había en todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que abrir más la ventana y lanzarse a su cama para calmarse, pues su interior era tan febril que había empezado a marearse. El castaño se quedó quieto por lo que parecieron diez minutos hasta que logró estabilizarse y se llenó de valentía para actuar con naturalidad el resto de la noche y regresar a la sala con su familia. Cuando hizo su aparición, encontró al mayor despidiéndose de todos.

—¿Ya te vas? —su voz sonó más desilusionada de lo que planeó.

Himchan levantó la vista hacia él y se sonrojó.

—S-sí, tengo algunas tareas que terminar de calificar y…

—¿Ya revisaste la mía? —Jun saltó frente a su maestro y le robó una sonrisa a los demás.

—Mañana conocerás tu nota.

La señora Moon se despidió de _Himchan_ -ssi y le advirtió que regresara y le enseñara algunas buenas recetas. Los hombres de la casa saludaron al moreno hasta que finalmente se marchó. La noche en la casa Moon fue cálida, no tanto por la frescura de la noche primaveral, sino porque estaban todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los señores Moon estaban jóvenes y buscaban formas para enfrentarse al mundo y darles una buena vida a sus hijos.

Jongup se encerró en su habitación y se distrajo tocando su guitarra, con el objetivo de aclarar su cabeza y decidir qué pensaba hacer con su situación, pues si algo había concluido esa noche era que no podía mantener sus labios lejos de la boca de Himchan. Gruñó y golpeó las cuerdas del instrumento, el sonido empezó a coger el ritmo de una canción que llegó de la nada.

— _Cariño, estamos cayendo y balanceándonos_ … —cantó.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron y Hoseok entró a su habitación, con su forma tan suelta y relajada de andar. Tenía el cabello húmedo por la ducha y vestía un improvisado pijama de dos conjuntos diferentes. El hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió al castaño cuando éste lo miró.

—¿Qué tiene a mi hermanito tan pensativo? —quiso saber.

El castaño resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—Eh, a mí no me engañas —refutó el mayor—, he vivido mucho tiempo y creo saber qué es —su hermano arqueó una ceja, sin creerle.

—¿De veras?

—¡Claro! Tienes la misma cara que tenía yo cuando sufría de problemas amorosos por culpa de Aerim.

Jongup se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se revolvió en la cama, arrugando el gesto.

—Es complicado —dijo al fin.

—Ponme a prueba.

El menor le miró conflictivo y tragó saliva, preparándose para compartir la pena que le estaba ahogando desde hacía un par de semanas.

—B-bueno, lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien —empezó y gruñó—, o eso creo.

Hoseok frunció el ceño ante el último comentario.

—¿Crees? No lo entiendo.

—Es un hombre.

El hombre abrió los ojos, perplejo, y se incorporó rápidamente para asomar la cabeza por el pasillo y luego cerrar la puerta de la alcoba. Jongup se acomodó en la cama cuando su hermano volvió a su lado.

—¿Nuestros padres ya saben de esto?

—No —dijo a regañadientes—, ni siquiera yo sé qué es _esto_.

Hoseok lo contempló un momento y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—¿Es ese chico de la cena? —la rigidez que se adueñó del cuerpo del menor se lo confirmó.

—¿Se notó mucho?

Hoseok rio divertido y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, pero él no dejaba de mirarte —el castaño levantó la vista del suelo.

—¿Ah, sí? —sus labios se curvaron inconscientemente y su hermano le golpeó con el codo.

—Oye, no luzcas tan orgulloso —bromeó y soltó el aire—. Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

Jongup inspiró.

—Él es como… muy juguetón y coqueta, no me gusta eso, solo… —sus mejillas se tiñeron por lo que iba a decir— m-me fastidia que busque a otros luego de seducirme a mí.

—Oh, bueno... —Hoseok tarareó y buscó la manera de hablar—, yo llego a pensar que los dos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, así que ¿por qué no intentan hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo?

—Él es imposible, solo me provoca y terminamos peleando.

—Ja, eso dice mucho de la tensión que se forma cuando están juntos —afirmó—. Trata de hablarlo.

El castaño frunció los labios.

—¿Debería?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿No aprendiste nada de vernos deprimidos a Junho y a mí en nuestra época adolescente? —ambos rieron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar—. Mira, no está mal que te guste un hombre, o una mujer, lo que sea que te atraiga, pero no te pierdas la oportunidad de _querer_ por algo que se puede solucionar con una charla.

Jongup meditó sus palabras y asintió, Hoseok le sacudió el cabello y le deseó las buenas noches, explicando que el _jet lag_ siempre sería su mayor enemigo. El castaño jugó un rato más con su guitarra hasta que sus ojos encontraron la cajita que Himchan le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y fue por la caja para abrirla y encontrar un delicioso _Mousse_ con un conejito de chocolate en la punta de crema. Se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír y corrió por una cuchara para volver a encerrarse en su cuarto y disfrutar de su postre favorito.

Sacó la minúscula copa plástica y encontró un papel verde pálido doblado a la mitad, el cual abrió para leer lo que ponía:

 

 _Mocoso, no te hagas una idea equivocada. Junnie me contó que tu madre no es buena en la repostería y que llevabas días queriendo comer un_ Mousse _, así que lo preparé para ti. ¡Solo para no llegar con las manos vacías! No me gustas, eres aburrido y un amargado. Puedo ser detallista cuando quiero, tengo sentimientos, ¿eh? Así que deja de ser tan frío conmigo, soy tu_ hyung _, merezco respeto._

 

Esta vez no fue capaz de ocultar su sonrisa. Dio una cucharada al pequeño pastel y sus mejillas se calentaron cuando el dulce le causó un dolor en la boca que le hizo salivar. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se preguntó qué iba a hacer, su corazón no dejaba de latir con violencia y su mente se llenó de Himchan gimiendo en un beso dado por él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Martes 17 de junio, 2014.**

Daehyun estornudó y se sacudió la nariz, se lavó las manos y regresó al mostrador de la cafetería Monkeys, el lugar donde trabajaba. Su novio ocupaba una mesa junto a Yongguk y Junhong, este último hacía un par de dibujos en una libreta que su novio le había obsequiado mientras los otros jugaban a las vencidas. O bueno, Youngjae jugaba solo, su mejor amigo solo le había prestado su brazo.

—Vamos, Guk —se quejó el castaño—, muéstrame la fuerza con la que pateas traseros.

El mayor resopló sin hacerle caso.

—Tengo hambre —gruñó, dejando que Youngjae ganara por décima vez desde que había empezado a jugar.

—Ya te pedí unas donas —el rubio miró a su novio con exasperación—, comiste un tostado de queso con frappé hace una hora, ¿por qué siempre estás hambriento?

—Eso es porque tienen mucho sexo.

Daehyun llegó con una caja con seis donas de diferente diseño y un plato de galletas adicional para Yongguk. El moreno sonrió y aplicó fuerza para ganarle esta vez a su mejor amigo y poder llenar su estómago, sin darle mucha importancia al comentario del muchacho. Junhong se sonrojó hasta las orejas y dejó de dibujar para cubrir sus mejillas con sus manos frías, Youngjae lo observó con diversión.

—¿Es eso cierto, Honggie? ¿Cómo es este aburrido en la cama? —rio al ver que el menor se ponía más y más nervioso.

—Deja de molestarlo, Yoo —Yongguk lo fulminó con ojos oscuros, alcanzando una de las donas.

Youngjae le sacó la lengua y le golpeó las manos para que no diera un solo bocado de nada.

—Uppie no ha llegado, tendrás que esperar.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos con irritación y Daehyun se sentó al lado de su novio, alargando el brazo para alcanzar la mano contraria y entrelazar sus dedos. Habían acordado reunirse a las dos de la tarde en el lugar de trabajo de Daehyun y citar al joven músico, pues habían notado que estaba más distraído y pensativo que nunca y ya empezaban a preocuparse. No habían ignorado la tensión entre él y Himchan cuando los encontraron en la fiesta de Sowon, por lo que llegaron a suponer que el mayor aprovechaba que el chico era un poco asustadizo para intimidarlo y hacerle bromas demasiado pesadas. Resultaba mucho más fácil hablar con Jongup ya que Himchan sabía ocultar muy bien sus problemas.

El sonido de un motor cortó el silencio y vieron por las ventanas de vidrio que el Rey de Roma ya había llegado. Moon Jongup bajó cuidadosamente de su motocicleta, cargando su guitarra a la espalda y sosteniendo su casco en una mano. El bajito entró al local y los saludó con la mano libre y una sonrisa, sus amigos se levantaron y lo recibieron con un abrazo.

Excepto Yongguk.

—Ya está aquí, comamos.

Junhong soltó una risita y besó a su chico en la mejilla para luego invitar a su mejor amigo a sentarse a su lado. Jongup se ubicó silenciosamente y tragó saliva cuando los ojos de Youngjae y Daehyun descansaron en él, claramente queriendo decir algo pero sin saber cómo expresarlo. El menor del grupo le dio un codazo a su novio y éste levantó la vista de sus galletas, arqueando una ceja al notar que los demás le pedían que hablara. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se aclaró la garganta, sus agudos orbes penetrando a Jongup.

—Nos vas a decir de una vez qué sucede entre tú y Kim Himchan —demandó.

 El castaño menor no tenía nada en la boca pero se atragantó y empezó a toser vigorosamente, Youngjae sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y se la dio a su novio para que éste se la pasara a Jongup, el chico bebió del líquido incoloro mientras su rubio amigo le daba golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle a estabilizarse. El mayor de todos terminó de comer sus galletas y procedió a continuar con las donas, pero entonces Junhong cerró la caja y frunció el ceño, reprendiéndolo sin decir nada. Yongguk suspiró y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, rendido.

Youngjae rodó los ojos y miró al joven músico cuando éste logró tranquilizarse.

—Si ocurre algo puedes contárnoslo, no te lo guardes —dijo con voz suave para que el menor no se sintiera cohibido.

La puerta del local se abrió y un grupo de colegialas ingresó a la cafetería cotilleando entre risitas y voces melosas. Daehyun se incorporó, dándole un apretón en el hombro al chico. Jongup permaneció en silencio, tamborileando sus rodillas con sus dedos y estiró el cuello.

—N-no es nada —sonrió, mirando a sus amigos.

Junhong y Youngjae intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, Yongguk, por su parte, resopló aburrido.

—Si quieres hundirte solo, bien, dilo para ahorrarnos saliva y poder comer. Pero si quieres una solución que no encuentras, cuéntales a tus amigos y mira qué puedes hacer.

Al bailarín siempre le iba a costar entender a Yongguk, jamás se iba a acostumbrar a su actitud cambiante y lo filoso de su voz, pero sus palabras, de algún modo, le dieron un poco de confianza para hablar. Daehyun regresó y se sentó con un suspiro, su novio le masajeó los hombros y señaló con la barbilla al menor, indicándole que Jongup iba a pronunciarse.

—Yo… —se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro. Junhong le apretó una mano para alentarlo—. Bueno… _hyung_ y yo peleamos todo el tiempo —empezó, los otros cuatro asintieron—, p-pero después de discutir, yo…

—¿Quieres golpearlo? —completó Daehyun.

Jongup sacudió la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Yo… quiero besarlo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos pero las risas de las adolescentes unas tres mesas de distancia lo ahogaron. El bailarín trató de no mirar a otro lado y enfrentar a sus amigos, aun así, la expresión de extrema incredulidad en sus rostros era inquietante. Finalmente, Yongguk bufó, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, y pronto aquel resoplido fue reemplazado por una suave carcajada.

—No me esperaba esto —negó con la cabeza, de pronto más interesado en la conversación—. ¿Te gusta Kim Himchan?

Jongup apretó las manos en puños y se relamió los labios.

—Él me confunde.

Youngjae frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Es porque es hombre? —el castaño menor asintió y todo tuvo sentido—. Mira, Guk siempre soñó con una novia muy sexy que usara vestidos todos los días y tuviera el cabello estrictamente largo, pero ahora sale con Hong y se ha vuelto muy feliz. No es nada grave, Up.

El aludido lo miró y luego buscó los rostros de los demás. Daehyun y Junhong parecían muy preocupados por él, mientras que Yongguk se regocijaba en toda su confesión y le sonreía con burla.

—N-no lo entiendes, sólo Himchan me provoca esos deseos, n-no estoy seguro.

Permanecieron con la boca sellada hasta que el rubio habló:

—Hmm… ¿y si pruebas conmigo? —se ofreció.

La sonrisa de Yongguk se esfumó y su expresión sombría apareció.

—No.

Junhong hizo un puchero y miró a su pareja.

—P-pero quiero ayudar… —se calló tan pronto los ojos fríos del mayor se posaron sobre él. Youngjae rio y se puso de pie.

—Entonces intenta conmigo.

—Hey —Daehyun frunció el ceño—, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy de acuerdo?

El castaño rio.

—No te estoy engañando, solo es para ayudar a Uppie —dio un paso hacia la silla de su novio y se sentó en su regazo dándole la espalda, el moreno rodeó su cintura con sus brazos—. Ven aquí.

Jongup miró a Junhong, el cual tenía el brazo posesivo de Yongguk sobre sus hombros, y tragó saliva. Se disculpó con Daehyun con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se acercó hacia el rostro de Youngjae, capturando sus labios con los propios. Escuchó que el rubio ahogaba una exclamación y unos segundos después los brazos de Daehyun lo empujaron hacia atrás para que se separara de su chico. El castaño mayor rio bajito y abrazó a su pareja para que no fuera a enfadarse tanto, luego le echó una ojeada al joven que tenía las mejillas vagamente sonrojadas.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió.

Junhong soltó una risita por algo que Yongguk le había dicho al oído y le besó los labios. El castaño menor hizo una mueca.

—No te ofendas, _hyung_ , pero no eres Himchan.

—Oye, ¿qué tiene de malo Jae? Él es muy buen besador —reclamó Daehyun.

El bailarín puso los ojos en blanco, empezando a irritarse. Y para que él se irritara se requerían meses de perturbar su paz interior.

—Qué… ¿quieres oírme alardear de los suaves y dulces que son los labios de _tu_ novio?

El trabajador de la cafetería se quedó perplejo por el tono brusco que empleó el menor y palmeó a su chico para que se levantara de encima para poder atender a un par de clientes que recién habían llegado y recibir el pago de las colegialas. Youngjae lo miró, sintiéndose culpable.

—No te pongas así…

—Lo siento… —Jongup suspiró y bajó la vista.

Yongguk gruñó y golpeó la mesa para obligarle a alzar la cabeza.

—Si estás tan confundido pídele una jodida cita —soltó con malhumor—, o sólo pídele un beso y confirma qué mierda sientes.

—Guk —Junhong le sonrió a su novio y luego miró a su mejor amigo—. Up, él tiene razón. Creo que le estás dando más vueltas de las necesarias.

Jongup empezó a golpear nerviosamente el suelo con la planta de sus zapatos, causando un ruido constante y ansioso. Escaneó a los demás y frunció el ceño.

—Nosotros ya… nos hemos besado —retuvo las ganas de ocultarse ante la expresión de estupefacción en los rostros de sus amigos, incluyendo el siempre serio e ilegible de Yongguk. Daehyun volvió a su lugar y lo miró fijo, algo en sus ojos le informaba que había escuchado todo. Se preparó—. N-no lo he podido evitar, me provoca todo el tiempo y yo… m-mi cuerpo reacciona de forma extraña, él me tienta y no… no puedo contenerme.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos y pensamientos del condenado barman que le estaba causando un colapso mental. ¿Cuándo había empezado aquel revuelo? ¿Desde esa jodida _Collab Party_ a la que habían asistido dos meses atrás, en la que Himchan le causó un par de problemas hormonales que llevaba un tiempo sin experimentar? Podía ser. Después de eso se rehuían el uno al otro cuando sus ojos se encontraban, se sonrojaban cuando se observaban por mucho tiempo y se buscaban peleas ridículas cuando se atrapaban echándoles un vistazo a otras personas. Su mente lo transportó a todas esas salidas que habían hecho los seis en las que había tenido que quedarse con el moreno gracias a que las parejas no se despegaban por un puñetero segundo.

Sus momentos a solas eran una inquietante combinación de comentarios sarcásticos y flirteo desenfrenado que terminaba siempre en una discusión infantil en la que Jongup se enfadaba y Himchan se marchaba a alguna cita. Jongup no tenía problema en admitir que le molestaba un poco la actitud del mayor y esa necesidad suya de tener compañía, lo que le costaba admitir era el hecho de lo mucho —como, exageradamente— que odiaba que se fuera con otras personas. ¿Eso por qué tendría que importarle a él? Era su vida y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Bufó de mala gana, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que Junhong estaba sonriendo. Los otros tres lo evaluaban con detenimiento.

—¿Y te siguió en el beso? —habló Daehyun luego de unos minutos de silencio, las mejillas del bailarín se tiñeron de un intenso rojo—. Joder.

Cada uno permaneció con los labios sellados, Jongup empezó a formular una excusa para levantarse de la mesa y salir por la puerta. Yongguk escaneó a su ex esclavo y botó el aire en un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Así que no se negó, ¿eh? —alzó los hombros—. ¿Por qué simplemente no le pides una cita? ¿Qué malo puede pasar?

Junhong, a su lado, asintió.

—Es cierto. A lo mejor él también siente lo mismo y está un poco confundido porque a ti te gustan las chicas —meditó—. Dale una oportunidad, y si descubres que no va a funcionar, no pasa nada.

Youngjae revisó su celular y se incorporó, su novio le imitó al instante y se dieron un corto beso.

—Debo regresar a la biblioteca —avisó y miró al joven músico—. Hazle caso a Junhong, en realidad no es un asunto tan grande, no te escandalices. Sentimientos son sentimientos, no los reprimas.

Yongguk se incorporó también y con una mano se apoderó de la caja de donas que ninguno había tocado, su mano libre alcanzó la de su pareja y tiró de él hacia arriba para ayudarlo a levantarse. Yongguk y Junhong habían quedado en realizar algunas compras para la señora Choi ya que la mujer había planeado una pequeña fiesta para el cumpleaños de Yoonsun y quería preparar la comida más exquisita posible. Jongup los observó en silencio y se despidió de cada uno con un ademán de mano. Aquel martes estaba libre de responsabilidades debido a una incapacitación de uno de sus maestros, por lo que no tenía clases en la tarde.

Exhaló, como si llevara una semana entera sin dormir, y estiró el cuello, de repente muy cansado. Alzó la mirada cuando la chica peli-uva ingresó por la puerta rápidamente y saludó a su compañero de trabajo, Daehyun fue hasta la vitrina, donde intercambió algunas novedades con Sowon, y regresó con su amigo un rato después. El pelinegro se había quitado el delantal de la cafetería y cargaba a un lado su maletín.

—¿Te quedas? —preguntó. Jongup hizo una mueca y asintió—. Mira, Uppie, entiendo cómo te sientes, sé que estás asustado e incómodo con esto, pero no está mal que te guste un chico. Lo que importa es lo que pasa aquí —lo señaló en el pecho con el dedo índice e hizo presión en el pectoral izquierdo—. Es una sensación muy loca y desconcertarte… abrumadora, pero experimentarla con intensidad es donde está la magia.

El mayor sonreía tanto que Jongup llegó a pensar que las cavilaciones de Daehyun estaban repletas de Youngjae. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y el contrario suspiró.

—Chan puede ser muy ligón y _algo_ bromista, pero no es tan inconsciente como crees —dijo, empezando a marcharse—. Él no besa a sus citas a menos que  de verdad le gusten o quiera algo serio, así que… piénsalo bien y no lo ilusiones. —Vaciló antes de añadir—: me agradas mucho y me caes muy bien, pero _hyung_ es como un hermano para mí y me enfadaría mucho verlo derrumbado. Ya lo he presenciado antes y, créeme, no es una linda imagen.

Se despidió del menor, que en lugar de sentirse tranquilo ahora estaba inquieto, como si dependiera únicamente de él el giro de la cosas. Tal vez era así, Himchan tenía claros sus gustos, él era el único confundido y el mayor sería el que terminaría herido si metía la pata. Se despeinó el cabello, al borde de la locura, y permaneció en Monkeys media hora más, maquinando planes y descartando escenarios. Cuando Sowon le dijo que debía retirarse si no iba a ordenar nada, él ya había tomado una decisión.

 

 

 

**Sábado 21 de junio, 2014.**

Iba a vomitar, lo juraba por su nana que lo cuidaba desde el cielo. Kim Himchan nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Tal vez cuando enfrentó a Yongguk luego de haber estallado en celos, o cuando se fue de casa y tuvo su primera entrevista de trabajo. Bueno, tal vez estaba dramatizando un poco, pero le era imposible no mantenerse quieto en su lugar y limpiar sus palmas sudadas con la tela de sus jeans. Tenía las manos frías.

¿Por qué estaba así? Pues porque Moon Jongup había decidido escribirle el jueves a las tres de la madrugada para invitarlo a salir aquel sábado. Tenía algo de tiempo libre y Junhong no le quería acompañar a gastarlo, había dicho. Himchan se había despertado demasiado temprano y se descubrió ansioso y sin ganas de desayunar, todo gracias a sus condenados nervios. Era solo una salida de amigos, nada más, tendría que estar relajado, como siempre.

Como siempre.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y tomó aire. El verano tocaba las puertas, el sol brillaba en su punto más alto y picaba en la piel a ratos, aunque no de forma intensa. A Himchan le gustaba el verano, hacía calor y la tonalidad de su piel, la cual era un pelín muy clara y no le gustaba, adquiría más color, reemplazando ese blanco grisáceo por una especie de saludable beige. Las calles estaban todas decoradas con banderas de la mayoría de países del mundo, por motivo de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol, los trabajadores del aseo limpiaban la basura que aficionados madrugueros habían dejado luego de los partidos de Suiza contra Francia y Honduras contra Ecuador. Aquel año resultaba ser un reto seguir el Mundial ya que la mayoría de juegos eran transmitidos en horas de la madrugada.

Una fuerte ráfaga le sacudió el cabello oscuro y él se cubrió los ojos con las manos para que no le cayera algo dentro. Al destaparse, descubrió que Moon Jongup estaba a un par de metros de distancia. « _Ugh_ », gimió. El chico vestía una camiseta blanca con el logo de un soldado con alas agitando una bandera, un jean gris se ajustaba a sus piernas y unos tenis negros cubrían sus pies. Himchan se sorprendió a sí mismo conteniendo el aliento a cada paso que daba Jongup, como si de repente todo marchara a cámara lenta.

—Hola —saludó el más bajito cuando le dio alcance.

—Hola.

Se miraron por una milésima de segundo y empezaron a andar hacia alguna parte, sin decir alguna palabra. El mayor se mordió el interior de las mejillas y se obligó a no soltar un reclamo en plan «¿No te disculparás por llegar tarde? ¡Yo salí corriendo de mi casa para ser puntual! ¡Incluso compré una camisa nueva!». No era necesario decir tanta información, no es como si se hubiera puesto lindo para impresionar al chico que le gustaba. Porque Moon Jongup ni siquiera le gustaba.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —la voz del menor le cortó de sus estupideces. Apartó la vista de la calle y lo miró a los ojos—. Lo siento, el maestro se alargó mucho con el ensayo del grupo.

Himchan se relamió los labios y sonrió.

—Esperé como mil horas —fingió molestia y se hizo viento con las manos—. Hace tanto calor, pensé que me iba a deshidratar.

Observó de reojo al contrario y lo atrapó sonriendo. El estómago se le revolvió.

—Te invito a almorzar, vamos.

Nada mal. Cinco minutos juntos y aún no habían empezado a discutir. Perfecto.

Se adentraron a un minúsculo restorán y tomaron asiento en la única mesa vacía, cerca de un gran ventanal poco limpio por donde se filtraban los más violentos rayos solares. Una _ajumma_ les tomó la orden y les hizo esperar, la mayoría de los comensales allí esperaban sus pedidos o estaban concentrados en el pequeño televisor que tenía puestas las noticias de la tarde.

—Así que… —empezó Himchan, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—, tiempo libre, ¿eh?

Jongup se sonrojó y miró por la ventana, sus ojos entornados por la fuerte luz.

—Hong y yo llevábamos un buen tiempo sin salir juntos, así que le propuse acompañarme hoy —encogió los hombros—, pero ya tenía planes con su familia.

Himchan asintió, meditabundo.

—Bueno, pues hoy no tenía planes, así que me salvaste de una aburrida tarde —mintió—. Tienes suerte de haberme invitado, me han dicho que soy un magnífico entretenedor.

Cantó gloria cuando logró hacer reír al muchacho. El bar de su tío había sido reservado aquella noche para la celebración del cumpleaños de algún viejo con mucho dinero. Su tío le había pedido ayuda en la supervisión y el arreglo, pero él apenas le había prestado un poco de atención debido a que su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su _cita_ con el enano castaño con el lunar en la nariz. Ya luego le pediría disculpas.

La señora de antes regresó unos veinte minutos después y les dejó los humeantes platos servidos en la mesa, el par de jóvenes se dedicaron una corta mirada antes de dar el primer bocado. Estaba delicioso. En la televisión, el tipo de los deportes daba un resumen de los recientes partidos de fútbol mientras en la pantalla se transmitían los momentos más memorables. Jongup no pasó desapercibida la expresión de hastío en el rostro del mayor.

—No eres muy fanático del deporte, ¿o me parece? —una sonrisa curvó los labios de Himchan, acción que solo provocó un revoltijo en sus entrañas.

—Aciertas —el moreno sorbió su refresco—. Aborrezco la actividad física.

—Qué mal, no me gustan nada las personas que no se ejercitan —bromeó Jongup, llevando una cucharada de arroz a su boca.

Himchan rio.

—Supongo que está más que esclarecido que el disgusto por el otro forma parte de nuestra relación, o como quieras llamarle —bufó—. Tampoco me gustan las personas que no leen libros.

Jongup apartó la vista de su plato a medio acabar y miró al mayor, sus hombros tensos y su rostro fruncido en una mueca. El mayor sonrió con burla.

—Lo escuché de Junhong, tú eres de ver películas —le recriminó, señalándolo con el tenedor—. Somos como polos opuestos.

—Me pregunto qué hacías investigándome —lo retó el chico, y él tuvo que luchar contra el rubor que quería apoderarse del color sus mejillas.

—Qué socarrón, Moon Jongup —se defendió—. Solo era un comentario casual, parece que tienes una opinión muy alta sobre ti mismo.

Se miraron, sus ojos lanzando chispas, y continuaron comiendo en silencio. Bueno, ya habían empezado, bravo. Para cuando terminaron de almorzar, una espesa y grande nube ocultaba el sol y brindaba a todos un descanso visual y tiempo para recibir más la fresca brisa. Jongup y Himchan abandonaron el local y siguieron caminando, cada conversación empezada por el mayor, quien siempre disfrutaba de charlar sobre cualquier cosa, por extravagante que fuera. Jongup resultaba ser un buen oyente y sonreía a cada palabra pronunciada por el otro muchacho, entre embobado y concentrado por la facilidad que éste tenía de desenvolverse y andar libremente, como si fuera el único que caminara por las calles.

O, en realidad, le importaran una mierda los demás.

—¿Y ahora? —Himchan dio media vuelta y sonrió amplio—. ¿Qué haremos? Nunca en mi vida había perdido tanto tiempo como hoy, solo hemos andado y andado sin rumbo.

Jongup iba un par de pasos atrás, las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras contemplaba el caminar de su _hyung_. Hizo caso omiso a las provocaciones del mayor y frunció los labios. En lo que llevaban caminando, Himchan le había dedicado una descarada mirada a un gran número de hombres; podía hacerlo, claro que podía, pero no le gustaba observar su flirteo frente a él. Era… le hacía sentir de una manera que no comprendía. Frenó sus pisadas, tratando de controlar su inexplicable enfado, y Himchan se le acercó, parecía desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, dando un paso más cerca—. Sólo bromeaba.

Levantó una mano para pellizcarle una mejilla y el menor presionó su rostro contra la mano extendida, sus ojos de pronto penetrantes. El más alto tragó saliva y sintió su garganta seca. No era lógico lo muy intimidado que se sentía, él era mayor y mucho más alto, ¿qué carajo? Era vagamente consciente de lo muy próximos que estaban sus labios, era completamente consciente de las ganas que tenía de besar al chico. Dios, jamás se había sentido tan desesperado, ni siquiera con Yongguk. Alguien silbó y les despertó, sus cuerpos se apartaron el uno del otro, como si los hubiera cogido la luz, y evitaron mirarse. Sus mejillas calientes como el sol en el cielo.

—Deja de pegarte a mí, mocoso —reclamó el moreno. El mejor remedio para las situaciones incómodas era hacer un buen chiste—, la gente pensará que eres mi amante.

—Pues que lo piensen si quieren.

Jongup volvió a recuperar sus sentidos cuando identificó el sentimiento y detalló la cara de perplejidad de Himchan ante sus palabras. Joder, ¿estaba celoso? Algo estaba mal con él. El mayor pareció notar su tedio, por lo que dio un paso más lejos y empezó a caminar.

—Vamos, es mi turno de invitarte —habló—. Iremos al cine, quizá necesites distraerte con una buena peli.

El menor observó la espalda del joven pelinegro que se alejaba mientras él permanecía congelado en el mismo punto. Contempló el sutil contoneo de caderas y la camisa azul marino sin arrugas que, juraba, era nueva. ¿La habría comprado un tiempo atrás o especialmente para ese día? Suspiró pesado, revolviéndose el cabello con brusquedad, y se apresuró en alcanzar a su mayor. Tenía que dejar de actuar tan estúpidamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

Habían tenido que ver _Maléfica_ ya que las nuevas películas en cartelera tenían las salas llenas y las siguientes funciones empezaban tarde, era una fortuna que para junio la tan aclamada película americana aún siguiera en venta. Abandonaron la sala número 5 murmurando y comentando la película, las basuras eran dejadas en sus contenedores y los asistentes de cine les indicaban a los espectadores por dónde salir o a qué mano quedaba el baño.

Himchan suspiró por enésima vez y Jongup giró los ojos, sabiendo de sobra a qué se debían aquellas exhalaciones de anhelo.

—Ese cuervo era _tan_ apuesto —repitió el mayor, mirada soñadora y sonrisa juguetona—. Me encantó demasiado Diaval, quiero un hombre así para mí.

El más joven resopló.

—Aurora era mucho más bonita —expresó, controlando el tono despectivo de su voz—. Muy femenina, alegre y sabía _amar_ a una sola persona.

Salieron del centro comercial en el que habían visto el filme y se metieron entre calles iluminadas por todo tipo de luces, con sonidos varios despedidos y olores curiosos de todos los rincones. El cielo había dejado de ser radiante y claro repleto de nubes blancas, un manto de naranjas e índigo con pinceladas de violeta vestía el espacio, decorado con titilantes estrellas de un brillo surreal como pinturas de Van Gogh. La temperatura había reducido un par de grados, debían de ser las seis de la tarde. Himchan soltó una risita divertida y miró al castaño.

—Haré como que no me has lanzado ninguna indirecta —dijo, despreocupado—. Aunque, para tu gran información, puedo amar a una sola persona, también, y ser el novio perfecto.

—Hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no voy a creerte —rebatió el castaño.

El moreno lo miró de arriba a abajo, altivo.

—No tengo por qué probarte nada —pronunció en defensa, con la intensión de tragarse lo que en realidad quería decir: _si me_ _pidieras ser tu pareja quedarías más que satisfecho_. Debía quedarse callado, ese niño ni siquiera lo veía como una opción en citas, no tenía que perder el tiempo tratando de engatusarlo con sus encantos.

Bien, estaba pensando mucho aquel día. Tal vez sí le gustaba Jongup, pero sólo un poquito. Exacto. Levantó la vista, solo para romper el contacto visual con el menor, y sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción. El contrario arrugó el entrecejo y siguió el punto de su mirada, pero no consiguió enfocar nada ya que Himchan lo agarró de la mano y lo hizo correr hasta llegar a un pequeño negocio de postres. El dependiente, un hombre cuarentón, los saludó y les pidió que esperaran a que terminara de atender a un grupo de ancianas. Quince minutos después, Jongup caminaba por un parque al lado de su amigo, sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña, pero deliciosa, copa de _patbingsu_.

Himchan guio el paso, y al cabo de un rato se sentaron en las sillas de madera de la plaza a la que habían llegado. Dio una gran cucharada a su raspado de helado y gimió por el sabor dulzón en sus papilas gustativas, como un niño pequeño.

—Mi abuela amaba comprar _bingsu_ siempre que empezaba el verano —habló, sonriendo con nostalgia. Jongup arrancó los ojos de su helado y lo miró—. Lo comíamos tanto, que acabó volviéndose mi postre favorito.

La voz suave que empleó logró hacer sentir cálido al otro chico, éste se acomodó en su lugar para observarlo directamente.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

Himchan rio y, entre cucharada y cucharada, le compartió a su amigo su divertida infancia con su abuela paterna, ya que a la materna no tuvo tiempo de conocerla. La anciana, una mujer alegre, creativa y optimista, prácticamente se había encargado de criar y cuidar al hijo único de su primogénito mayor. Siendo una fanática de las plantas y la botánica, Kim Jieun había llevado de paseo a su nieto en cada oportunidad que se presentaba y le introducía las más bellas y espectaculares flores. Su fallecimiento hubiera sido una época bastante oscura para Kim Himchan si su tío no lo hubiera acogido después.

Jongup suspiró y torció los labios. A comparación del mayor, él no tenía una relación tan estrecha con sus abuelos, los cuales estaban más que vivos y los visitaban cada fin de año. El barman negó con la cabeza, diciéndole en silencio que recordaba a su nana con más alegría que tristeza, y se quedó detallando el estampado de su camisa blanca, que a la luz de las farolas parecía naranja.

—Ese diseño me ha causado curiosidad toda la tarde —señaló el dibujo con su cuchara luego de haber terminado su raspado—. ¿Qué significa?

—Es un soldado —obvió el menor con suficiencia—. Los fanáticos de mi banda favorita, Linkin Park, nos hacemos llamar _Soldiers_. Este diseño lo representa, además, viene de sus primerísimos álbumes.

Himchan rio bajito.

—Te gusta el rock, ¿verdad? —curioseó.

—La música en general, pero sí —el otro se encogió de hombros y sonrió ladino—. Tú tienes pinta de no apreciar la música tampoco, definitivamente no me gustaría salir con una persona así.

El moreno se hubiera avergonzado de su reacción si le hubiera importado lo suficiente, pero no lo hizo. Hinchó las mejillas a modo de protesta y le sacó la lengua a su acompañante.

—¡Por supuesto que también escucho algunas bandas! —replicó—. Está esa canción que dice _Shala lalalala_ …

Jongup soltó una escandalosa risotada que contagió al mayor y ambos acabaron riéndose como idiotas.

—Todo el mundo conoce el gran éxito de Bye Bye Sea.

—¿Lo ves? Sé un poco de cultura general.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, divertido, y le relató al otro el cómo había conocido a su banda favorita. No había sido un descubrimiento por su cuenta, pero siempre agradecía a los dioses por permitirle conocer a ese muchacho que antes era su vecino cuando se habían mudado a la casa que actualmente habitaba su familia. El joven era unos cinco años mayor que él, pero no tuvo problema para prestarle a su vecino de once años su CD de canciones alternativas favoritas. Cuando Jongup escuchó _Crawling_ a todo el volumen, fue como si hubiera experimentado el amor a primera oída. La obsesión que tuvo después con la banda fue bastante preocupante.

Se quedaron hablando de temas variados entre risas y comentarios retadores, como si aquélla fuera la única forma que existía de desviarlos de sus impulsos repentinos, como el de Jongup de sostener en sus brazos al mayor cuando éste se quejaba del frío y el de Himchan de besar al menor cada que éste sonreía de esa forma tan preciosa. Está bien, tal vez Himchan debía admitir que Jongup le gustaba un poco más que _sólo un poquito_ , pero era difícil hacerlo cuando el chico era heterosexual, sin importar las dos veces en las que se habían besado y las otras incontables en las que peleaban como pareja, haciendo escenitas estúpidas.

Jesucristo, eran un desastre.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y el cielo se convirtió en un agujero negro carente de luz, salvo por algunas estrellas visibles y unas cuantas nubes pasajeras muy a la distancia. El celular del moreno emitió un pitido y éste se apuró en revisarlo, Jongup decidió no comerse la cabeza en suposiciones sin sentido y jugueteó con su propio móvil, entrando y saliendo de la galería de imágenes. Una risita llamó su atención y se giró para mirar a Himchan, el tonto sonreía a la pantalla de su teléfono con las mejillas ruborizabas, acción que causó un malestar indefinido en él, como una mezcla de idiotez, curiosidad, enfado y celos. Muchos celos. ¿Hablaba con algún pretendiente o algo?

Salivó.

—Vamos, ¿no puedes dejar de ligar ni siquiera en una salida de amigos? —reclamó con fastidio.

El mayor continuó como si nada, ignorándolo y haciéndole chirriar los dientes.

—Niño, es que me aburres hasta la muerte —bufoneó—. Me quedo contigo por lástima.

Jongup puso los ojos en blanco, sus mofletes rojos por el reciente comentario, y se acercó un par de centímetros al cuerpo contrario para asomarse por encima de su hombro y cotillear qué diablos hacía. Lo atrapó revisando una página de colores tierra y tonalidades de verde, leyendo comentarios que aparecían sin freno. Ese sitio le sonaba de algún lugar. Algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza.

—E-espera, ¿no es ese el blog que siguen Dae y Jae? —inquirió, sus ojos abiertos por el descubrimiento. La risita juguetona de Himchan se lo confirmó—. Dios, ellos alaban ese blog como si fuera el santo grial o algo por el estilo. —Trató, de verdad que trató, de que no se le contagiara la sonrisa maliciosa que curvaba los labios del mayor, pero al final él sonrió también, y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla, casi rodeando al otro de los hombros. Sintió que éste se reclinaba en su pecho—. ¿Cuándo planeas decírselos?

El moreno se lo pensó.

—Quiero jugar un poco más —confesó sin pena—. Es muy divertido verlos hacer todo lo que escribo al pie de la letra, tan obedientes.

—Tsk, eres malvado.

Exhaló una breve risita cerca del cuello del mayor, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento que incluso él notó. Por retorcido que sonara, le había encantado esa reacción. Himchan le propinó un golpe en las costillas con el codo y extendió los brazos, poniendo el celular en alto.

—Hagámonos una foto —pidió como un capricho—. Me gusta tomarme fotos cuando salgo.

Jongup resopló.

—¿Haces esto también con tus citas? —la risita de su amigo le cabreó.

—Correcto.

Se preparó para la primera captura, luciendo su mejor sonrisa, y su respiración se cortó al percibir las manos del menor en su cintura, arrastrándolo más cerca de él, de modo que Himchan quedó apoyado sobre el pecho del contrario y éste con su brazo derecho rodeándolo posesivamente. Era absurdo que estuviera tan nervioso, pero ¿qué se supone que podía hacer?

—Tu corazón late muy rápido —se burló el menor.

—¡C-cállate!

Procedió a sacarse las fotos acompañado de Jongup, haciendo caras graciosas y muecas distintas para ambientarlas. A cada captura más pegados estaban, al punto de que Jongup tenía recostada la barbilla sobre el hombro del moreno, sus manos enlazadas sobre el estómago de éste. Himchan había recogido sus piernas y se acurrucaba más y más cerca, gozando de ese lugar que tanto le había encantado la primera vez que estuvo ahí: cuando Jongup lo atrapó entre sus brazos en aquella fiesta en la discoteca _La Perla_.

Moon Jongup no era estúpido. Era consciente de la situación, la posición y el ambiente que los copaba. Él no estaba jugando con el mayor, tampoco lo abrazaba con la intensión de ilusionarlo, no, él también estaba disfrutando de la cercanía. Se sentía… _normal_. Normal en el sentido… quería estar así con él un tiempo más, hablando siempre estupideces pero con esa sensación de plenitud en el pecho que se le antojaba entre dolorosa y placentera. Así que… ¿le gustaba Kim Himchan? ¿Quería… salir con él, como, en una relación? ¿Ser novios?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y esa era hablando y probarlo.

Se relamió los labios.

— _Hyung_ …

—¿Hm?

—Yo-

Su propuesta se vio interrumpida por el timbrar del celular de Himchan haciéndoles dar un respingo. El moreno se excusó y, para alivio y decepción de Jongup, se apartó. Una leve erubescencia delataba sus nervios. Himchan miró la pantalla de su móvil y frunció el ceño al chequear el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Tío?

No lo entendió muy bien porque la sangre se le heló y se mareó, pero era algo así como que ocurría algo con su madre, a la cual no había visto en más de cinco años, y que debía ir al hospital.

 

 

 

Himchan jamás pensó que la próxima vez que llegaría a ver a sus padres sería _tan_ pronto, a sus veinticuatro años. Por más insensible y cruel que sonara, había llegado a concluir que volvería a saber de ellos cuando asistiera a su funeral. Se defendería diciendo que no tenía recuerdos agradables con ellos, pero la verdad era que no tenía recuerdos con ellos. Ausentes en su niñez, ausentes en su adolescencia, ausentes en su juventud. No era tan mayor, todavía era joven, pero esas dos personas no lo habían acompañado en su etapa de crecimiento. No eran más que unos desconocidos para él a pesar del lazo de sangre y los documentos firmados.

Otra cosa que jamás había pensado era que algún amigo suyo conocería a sus padres, mucho menos un _crush_ suyo. Moon Jongup estaba parado muy pegado de él, se había ofrecido a acompañarlo al hospital pese a no tener su motocicleta e hizo oídos sordos a las negativas del mayor, así que habían tenido que ir juntos. Bien, muy en el fondo Himchan agradecía que el chico estuviera ahí, le ayudaba a apaciguar la ansiedad que le revolvía el estómago.

Estaban en la sala de espera, su tío muy cerca de la puerta en la que habían ingresado a su madre. El hombre muy rara vez se enojaba con él, pero cuando su sobrino había llegado al hospital le dirigió una mirada furiosa, éste adivinó que se debía a su falta en el bar. Su padre se hallaba sentado en una silla, a su lado una mujer embarazada se apoyaba en su hombro. Su nueva esposa. Himchan sabía por su tío que sus padres se habían divorciado siete meses después de él irse de la casa, volviendo a contraer matrimonio con personas diferentes transcurridos otros cinco meses. Aquella noticia le supo amargo, pues le confirmó lo que sabía de sobra: sus padres nunca lo habían querido. ¿Que por qué habían decidido tenerlo? Porque la abuela Kim se había negado rotundamente a que practicaran el aborto.

Cuando arribó al centro hospitalario, se había sorprendido de ver a su progenitor, quien lucía unos años más mayor. Quizá había esperado que el hombre le mirara con sorpresa por lo mucho que había crecido y le preguntara qué hacía con su vida, y así poder echarle en cara que había logrado muchas cosas sin su ayuda, que lo estaba haciendo bien y era muy feliz, pero su padre solo le echó un corto vistazo, como si no lo reconociera. Tal vez era así. Himchan sintió tristeza por el nuevo hijo que esperaba con su otra mujer. ¿Sería tratado igual que él? Esperaba que no, ningún niño merecía eso.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y todos los presentes alzaron sus cabezas para dirigir la mirada al anciano de cabello canoso que salía por el portal, los hombres en la sala se agruparon y formaron un círculo alrededor de él, caras largas y ceños fruncidos. Era un tanto desconcertante el motivo del repentino encuentro: la mujer que se encontraba en la habitación había tratado de suicidarse. Jongup se sentía bastante foráneo, siéndole imposible ignorar la tensión en el aire, pero tenía la sensación de que su _hyung_ requería una mano amiga que lo sostuviera y él quería ser ese soporte.

—Supongo que son ustedes los familiares de Song Seojin —habló el viejo hombre. _Song_ , el nuevo apellido de casada de la madre de Himchan—. Es una pena lo que están atravesando ahora, pero, afortunadamente, la cantidad de medicamentos que Seojin tomó no fue del todo letal, pudimos hacerle un lavado a tiempo.

Himchan observó a su tío exhalar, su padre, por el contrario, parecía indiferente. El hombre mayor se aclaró la garganta y retomó la palabra:

—Está despierta —señaló la puerta cerrada—. Estaría bien que se acercaran para persuadirla y darle palabras de ánimo, la mantendremos en vigilancia y le solicitaré una revisión por psicología. Con su permiso.

El médico se retiró y todos permanecieron en silencio. El señor Kim le susurró algo a su esposa, que permaneció sentada en su lugar, y caminó hacia la puerta. Himchan lo frenó.

—Quiero entrar primero —pidió.

—¿Por qué? —el hombre se apartó de la mano del joven moreno que lo había sostenido y lo evaluó de arriba a abajo—. ¿Quién carajo eres?

Himchan sonrió con ironía. Su tío puso una expresión sombría y fulminó a su hermano.

—Es tu hijo, Changsuk —espetó.

El hombre frunció fuertemente el ceño, su primogénito no se quedó para ver la confusión en su rostro. Himchan agarró la mano de Jongup y lo tiró dentro de la alcoba, su tío pisándoles los talones y cerrando la puerta cuando ingresaron. Jongup inspeccionó la habitación de paredes blancas y los elementos que normalmente decoraban un cuarto de hospital, los cuales —por seguridad— eran muy escasos. Tragó saliva y observó a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama, mirando el techo como si fuera un nuevo mundo. Era exactamente igual a Himchan, la piel nívea, los ojos castaños, los hermosos labios rosa, esos que le gustaban tanto. Sacudió la cabeza y miró de reojo al mayor, éste se encontraba con la mirada clavada en la mujer que yacía inmóvil en la cama.

Himchan permaneció en silencio, su tío se quedó a su lado. Él era la única conexión que existía entre su sobrino y los padres de éste, pero nunca se había llevado realmente bien con Seojin, desde la primera vez que la había visto. El pelinegro bufó al cabo de un rato, cortando las cavilaciones de los demás.

—Te está engañando —afirmó. Tres pares de ojos lo atravesaron, los de la fémina cargados de desprecio, pero él no se inmutó—. Lo hiciste para llamar su atención, pero no acudió, por eso llamaste a papá. —Sintió que la mano de su tío se posicionaba en su hombro para que parara, aun así, siguió hablando—. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

El silencio se formó en la estancia como una neblina. Jongup nunca había respirado un aire tan pesado, al parecer aquella familia tenía fuertes conflictos.

—Porque lo amo —se oyó decir a una voz femenina.

Himchan entornó los ojos hacia su madre, como si hubiera dicho una ridiculez. Un brusco resoplido salió desde sus pulmones, su tío lo empujó para sacarlo de la habitación, pero él se zafó. Jongup se tambaleó, pues en ningún momento el mayor había soltado su mano.

—¿Lo amas? —repitió, sonriendo de forma horrible—. ¿Acaso tú sabes amar? Echaste a tu propio hijo a la calle, ¿y hablas de amar?

Un nuevo empujón de su tío le obligó a retroceder.

—Himchan, salte.

—Nunca te quise, ¿para qué te iba a amar? —Seojin habló con una voz carente de entonación, tan vacía como lo estaban sus ojos—. Si no hubiera sido por la suegra y mis padres, jamás me hubiera casado ni te hubiera tenido.

Jongup arrugó el entrecejo al escucharla pronunciar palabras tan hirientes y miró a su _hyung_ cuando éste apretó el agarre en su mano, Himchan no parecía impresionado. La sonrisa en su rostro se le antojó dolorosa.

—Eres una mujer muy tonta —dijo a su madre.

Finalmente, su tío abrió la puerta y lo sacó fuera de un empujón, farfullándole que lo esperara. Ambos jóvenes abandonaron la habitación y notaron a un hombre que unos minutos atrás no había estado ahí. Lucía más joven que Changsuk, cabellera castaña, barbilla fuerte y hombros estrechos. Su cara se veía pálida y cargada de culpa y preocupación. Era el señor Song, el nuevo marido de Seojin. Los hombres levantaron la mirada hacia ellos y Himchan jaló a Jongup para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, agitando sus pisadas para abandonar el hospital y exponerse al frío nocturno.

Jongup no podía enfocarse en un solo pensamiento cuando empezó a caminar con el mayor. ¿Echado de casa? ¿Amar? Hasta donde sabía, Kim Himchan tenía como único familiar a su tío, el señor Kim, y había vivido y crecido con él y su abuela desde que recordaba. Pero ahora descubría que había otra historia de fondo, una de sabor amargo, en la que un niño había sido rechazado e ignorado por sus padres sin conocer el verdadero significado del amor. Si lo analizaba todo y ataba cabos sueltos, comprendía un poco más la personalidad del moreno. No justificaba su actitud espontánea y juguetona, pero explicaba la necesidad que tenía Himchan de ser querido y aceptado por alguien. Se sentía solo.

Pararon fuera del hospital, a un lado de la calle por donde transitaban autos de todo tipo, personas iban y venían de izquierda a derecha, de adentro hacia afuera. Jongup se mordió el labio inferior al comprobar el estado de su mayor. Himchan miraba el cielo oscuro y suspiraba las malas energías, sacándolas fuera y desprendiéndose de ellas. Captó la mirada compasiva del menor y sacudió la mano en un gesto de despereza, encogiendo los hombros.

—No pasa nada, no me afecta ni duele —le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro con el puño—. Cuanto menos interactúas con alguien, menos te importa.

Jongup prefirió quedarse callado y observar el rostro contrario, buscando en la profundidad de sus ojos algo que le revelara que estaba, al menos, un poquito dañado. Pero no halló nada similar, Himchan estaba más que ileso, como si de verdad sus asuntos familiares no tuvieran que ver con él. Su pecho se hinchó de las ganas que surgieron dentro de él de besarle y acariciarle, para expresarle que no estaba solo y que era alguien muy querido y muy preciado, pero entonces el señor Kim salió del hospital y lo salvó de soltar algo demasiado estúpido y sensiblero. Claro, _sensiblero_.

El hombre caminó hasta ellos y les sonrió como saludo, el viento les hizo estremecer.

—Entonces… —habló— ¿ustedes dos también se emparejaron?

Jongup parpadeó y solo así se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía enlazada con la de Himchan, no se habían soltado ni un solo minuto desde que habían ingresado al cuarto de Song Seojin. Su rostro alcanzó un fuerte rubor que le calentó las orejas hasta que empezó a sudar. Cuando el moreno rio bajito, él entró en pánico y se liberó del agarre con brusquedad, mirando el suelo asfaltado.

—¡N-no lo hicimos! —respondió alterado.

La risa de los Kim cesó y Jongup apretó los puños.

—Iré a parar un taxi —oyó decir al mayor y luego sus pasos mientras se alejaba.

El silbido del viento ayudó al más joven a calmar la frustración que se estaba adueñando de sus entrañas. Se sentía bastante estúpido por su reacción, pero no había sabido lidiar con la inseguridad que se desató en su cabeza.

—No es para tanto, él solo jugaba… —Himchan habló suavemente, pero él pudo notar un poco de desdén en su voz.

Jongup selló sus labios, de pronto enfurecido consigo mismo. El mayor cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja, aquel buen humor y optimismo que había sentido todo el día empezó a deteriorarse.

—Mira, debo saberlo ya porque estoy empezando a sacar ideas que no debería —habló, logrando que el otro lo mirara—, ¿por qué me invitaste a salir? —el silencio del menor solo sirvió para estancarlo más y endurecer el nudo en su garganta, el rostro conflictivo del chico le ayudó a sacar una conclusión, la única que tenía lógica para él—. Ah, estás confundido.

Jongup tragó con fuerza, su cuerpo adquiriendo grandes escalas de rigidez.

—Tsk, debí suponerlo —Himchan negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa torcida decorando sus tiernas facciones. Parecía reír para no llorar—. Jesús, mis más sinceras disculpas. Seguro que fue mi culpa —rio—, perdón por joderte la cabeza. —Estiró los brazos para jalar las mejillas del menor y restarle importancia al asunto—. Tranquilo, no te contagié mi homosexualidad.

Bufó y empezó andar. Jongup se maldijo y retuvo al otro del brazo para que no diera un paso más. Joder, ¿por qué se había arruinado todo así? Sí, era cierto, no sabía qué diablos buscaba del mayor, ¿su fidelidad, quizá? Ansiaba averiguarlo, sin lastimar a nadie, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cuando creía que las cosas estaban bien sin necesidad de preguntas, algo lograba descolocarlo y destruir todo lo que había construido. Como, por ejemplo, un delgado lazo entre el corazón de Himchan y el suyo. Tenía que aclarar su cabeza pronto.

—E-espera, _hyung_ , yo… —se mordió la lengua—, t-tú… ¿puedes…?

—Oh, ¿besarte? —Himchan sonrió y se soltó de su agarre para ubicarse frente a él, un brillo extraño en sus pupilas—. ¡Me encanta besar! Lo hice una vez para ayudar a un tipo a descubrir su orientación sexual. Créeme, he tenido un montón de experiencias.

Las manos de Jongup sostuvieron su cintura y lo atrajeron contra su cuerpo, chocándolos muy juntos. Daehyun le había asegurado a Jongup que Himchan no besaba a nadie a menos que quisiera algo serio, así que sabía que el moreno mentía, aun así no le gustaba su forma divertida y despreocupada de hablar de otros encuentros, reales o no, en su presencia. Estaba con él, joder. Miró al más alto con dureza y pudo sentirlo encogerse entre sus brazos, Himchan siempre lo hacía, había algo en su mirada que hacía que el moreno se derritiera contra él.

Himchan lo contempló un segundo más y deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Jongup hasta posar los codos en sus hombros. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se percibían calientes. El mayor se inclinó hacia adelante, el corazón del castaño amenazando con romper su duro esternón. Los labios de Himchan viajaron a los de Jongup, pero entonces desvió su dirección y se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle:

—No me gusta que me usen, Moon Jongup —a pesar de sonar brusco, su voz se sentía débil—. Deja de jugar conmigo.

Se alejó sin echarle una mirada y caminó donde su tío, el cual lo esperaba con la puerta de un taxi ya abierta. El hombre le preguntó por el muchacho que había dejado atrás, pero decidió ignorarlo y se sentó en los puestos traseros del auto amarillo. Jongup no se movió de su lugar por más que trató y el viento lo golpeara, sintiéndose enojado y más que un poco confuso.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Miércoles 25 de junio, 2014.**

Habían pasado cuatro días y seguía pensando en lo mismo. Era su culpa, no tendría por qué estar tan cabreado. Él conocía las consecuencias y, aun así, había seguido adelante, ahora pagaba por su terquedad. Menudo masoquista, ¿no? Bufó.

Himchan observaba a su clase con ojos cariñosos, aunque por dentro ardía en furia. Es que… ¿Liarse con un chico heterosexual? Sólo Kim demente Himchan, Jesucristo. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz para amortiguar su decepción y tomó aire para no empezar a gritar como desquiciado y asustar a sus niños. Era _su_ culpa, su culpa, su culpa.

« _Tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa_ ».

Mierda.

Sus ojos se aguaron y tuvo que incorporarse para asomar la cara por la puerta del aula y fingir que echaba un vistazo afuera. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y volvió a su lugar, a su amado escritorio de profesor. Sus alumnos se encontraban leyendo en pareja un cuento que les había puesto para mejorar su comprensión lectora, luego les pondría a responder algunas preguntas. Preguntas las cuales había dejado en casa y no recordaba. Procuró no preocuparse, los chiquillos eran listos, de todos modos. Pero era decepcionante que no estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo.

Gruñó.

—¡Chan _s_ _onsengnim_! —Himchan pegó un respingo y miró al pequeño de cabellera oscura que le observaba ceñudo—. ¿Por qué estás distraído?

—Ah, Moon Junseok —sonrió hacia el niño y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa—. Tu maestro está muy cansado hoy —afirmó— y no se está concentrando bien, ¿quieres animarlo?

Jun asintió y rodeó la mesa para abrazar al mayor, éste rio bajito y lo cargó en sus piernas cuando el chiquitín no quiso despegársele.

—Eres muy mimado, Junnie, harás que tus compañeros se enfaden conmigo —habló, echándole un vistazo a los otros niños del aula, los cuales charlaban y hacían otras actividades diferentes a las que él les había puesto—, ¿no te consienten en casa?

—Jonghyuk _hyung_ siempre está enfurruñado —Jun hizo una mueca—, papá trabaja todo el día y mamá es muy regañona —el mayor rio por las palabras del pequeño y le sacudió el lacio cabello negro. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre y buscó sus ojos—. ¿Por qué no estás preguntando por Jongup _hyung_? Creí que eran amigos.

Himchan rio, esta vez de forma incómoda, y negó con la cabeza.

—Él necesita… alejarse de tu maestro —le besó la frente—, soy una mala influencia.

Bueno, si lo miraba y analizaba mejor, entendía la razón de su enojo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por engañarse y hacerse _eso_. ¿Por qué siempre se estaba dando ilusiones tontas? Él no era feo, estaba seguro de que era un buen partido, y muy amoroso, no era su culpa que nadie lo quisiera. Gruñó en su garganta. Odiaba tener esos pensamientos, ¡él tenía muy alta la autoestima!

Unas manitas le acariciaron las mejillas y su ceño, el cual estaba fuertemente fruncido, se relajó. Bajó la mirada hacia Jun, el chico sacudía la cabeza.

—Él necesita ver a Chan- _nim_ —dijo, y Himchan trató de no mirarlo como si estuviera loco—. No deja de preguntarme por ti, tal vez tiene una tarea de universitario que necesita que le expliques. _Sonsengnim_ es muy inteligente.

—E-espera, Junnie, más lento —abrió y cerró la boca, balbuceando, asimilando las palabras del menor—. ¿Qué ha dicho tu estúpido hermano, exactamente?

Jun sonrió ante el insulto sin protestas, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y asintió.

—Me ha mandado a decirte muchas cosas desde el lunes, pero siempre estás ocupado —hizo un puchero e hizo una mueca—. Olvidé todas las preguntas, las anoté en un cuaderno.

El niño saltó de su regazo y corrió hacia su puesto. En aquel momento la campana de recreo resonó por las cuatro paredes desde el patio y los pequeños gritaron de júbilo, corriendo fuera del aula. Himchan se incorporó, gritándoles que fueran con cuidado y salvando a dos chiquillas de caer de bruces al suelo. Suspiró y giró sobre sus talones, Jun lo esperaba en su escritorio, apuntándole que se sentara para que volviera a cargarlo. Corrió rápidamente donde él, lo montó en sus piernas y recibió el cuaderno amarillo de _Gudetama_ que el niño le extendió.

—Junnie, deberías ir a comer algo, a las personas no les gusta ver que profesores cargan a sus alumnos —habló Himchan hojeando las páginas en busca de garabatos en forma de letra, sonriendo a cada dibujo—. Hoy hay cereal en la cafetería.

—Quiero ver la cara de Chan- _nim_ para avisarle a _hyung_ —el mayor lo miró rápidamente, el niño asintió de nuevo—. Mejillas rojas, correcto.

Himchan se tocó los mofletes y los sintió calientes. « _Diablos_ ». Encontró un par de rayones de trazos decentes y redondos en una de las páginas de la libretita, notando que era una corta lista de ‘cosas que decir’. Leyó cada renglón cuidadosamente, tragando con fuerza a medida que los terminaba, la letra de Junseok era bastante pulcra a pesar de lo grande.

Responder al móvil. Deber hablar. Dejar de evitar. _Immadurez_. _Omma_ quiere cocinar. Estado de _sonsengnim_. No ver a nadie.

¿No ver a nadie? ¡¿Quién se creía ese enano?!

Releyó la lista unas seis veces más. Las peticiones enunciadas tenían algo de verdad, debía admitir. Había evadido cada llamada y cada mensaje que Jongup se había propuesto a dirigirle, con el objetivo de dejar de darse alas. El chico era un blanco difícil e imposible. Y, si llegara a existir una remota posibilidad de que fueran pareja, no tardarían en mandarse al diablo. No se soportaban. Él era ruidoso, espontáneo y juguetón, mientras que el otro prefería la calma, la conservación y la estabilidad. Como agua y aceite. Era imposible que entre Kim Himchan y Moon Jongup ocurriera algo. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente no se soportaban.

Además, si al enano de verdad le importara un comino, ya se hubiera acercado a él sin necesidad de utilizar a su hermanito como mensajero. Era muy cobarde de su parte.

— _Hyung_ se puso grosero con mamá y ella lo castigó la semana entera —empezó a explicar el chico como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Nada de salidas, ni celular, ni música, ni visitas. Últimamente está muy irritado —se encogió de hombros y cerró su cuadernillo para volver a saltar del regazo de su profesor—. A lo mejor alguna novia volvió a terminarle.

Himchan ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿N-novia? —hasta donde sabía, Jongup no salía con nadie. Pero, si lo estaba haciendo y él se había esmerado en joderle la cabeza con su coqueteo, se iba a sentir culpable.

— _Síp_ , la última vez su novia lo dejó y se enfadó un montón, luego se deprimió y, por último, se tranquilizó —el niño guardó su libreta en su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta del aula—. Una semana para cada estado.

Junseok abandonó el salón de clase trotando y Himchan se quedó estático en su lugar, su cabeza llena de pensamientos revueltos y escandalosos. Tenía nuevos sentimientos encontrados, y ninguno de ellos era realmente bueno. O, por lo menos, no para él. ¿Qué se suponía que había estado haciendo? ¿Confundir a un pobre chico de veintiún años? ¿Desde cuándo hacía cosas tan sucias? Tenía que dejar de joder la cabeza del muchacho, así como también debía dejar de lastimarse. Dejar al chico en paz y buscarse a alguien con sus mismas preferencias. Era lo más sensato, lo más justo para ambos.

Inhaló y exhaló. Si quería recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual y eliminar toda la pesadez de encima, tenía que detenerse.

 

 

 

**Viernes 27 de junio, 2014.**

Moon Jongup no podía esperar a que terminara su semana de castigo. Ciertamente, aquel tiempo le había ayudado un poco a despejarse, se había centrado más en la universidad y en acomodar sus pensamientos. No podía negar que en la tarde del domingo se había sentido como en cuarentena y a punto de enloquecer, la ansiedad por hablar con Himchan y resolver su situación dominándolo, pero entonces, luego de una serie de ejercicios de relajación, logró establecerse. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a la noche del día siguiente para poder salir de su habitación y retomar su vieja rutina: volvería a las clases de baile urbano, su madre le retornaría su celular y saldría por ahí a tomar aire fresco.

Menuda familia más pesada tenía, a veces quería arrancarse el cabello. Pero los amaba.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y estiró la espalda, abriendo amplio la boca para bostezar hasta que le salieron lágrimas. Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y solo le quedaba un examen que presentar para terminar el semestre de primavera. Ya sabía en dónde se dedicaría a trabajar en ese tiempo, un _Boba Place_ que había curioseado un par de días atrás y en el que había hallado el majestuoso letrero de ‘se necesita empleado’. El lugar era tranquilo y la paga era decente, por lo que tenía buenas expectativas de su tiempo de descaso fuera de casa.

Con un gruñido, cerró su cuaderno de pentagrama de la clase de piano y se levantó de su lugar para arrojarse a la cama. Debían de ser las nueve de la noche, le apetecía jugar una ronda en el _League of Legends_ pero temía que su madre también le confiscara el computador portátil, aquella mujer tenía un oído muy agudo cuando imponía un castigo a sus hijos y dejaba claras las reglas que debían cumplir. ¿Cómo había matado el tiempo, entonces? Viendo películas sin volumen.

Levantó la cabeza del colchón cuando llamaron a su puerta, Jonghyuk se asomó y le miró con aburrición.

—Papá dice que te apures antes de que mamá regrese —avisó y se retiró, dejando la puerta abierta.

Un segundo después Junhong, Youngjae y Yongguk entraron a su habitación. Jongup se sentó de golpe y se puso de pie para saludarlos, sus amigos se sentaron en su cama, excepto Yongguk, que ocupó la silla de su escritorio sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Te has ido muy temprano esta semana —dijo Youngjae mirándolo con un puchero—, apenas hemos podido verte.

—Lo siento —se excusó el dueño de la habitación rascándose la barbilla—, _omma_ es realmente pesada con los castigos.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez para enfadarla tanto? —Junhong rio bajito—. Te has perdido mis más recientes actualizaciones.

Jongup hizo una exagerada mueca de decepción que les arrancó a los demás una risita. Miró al mayor de todos, el cual se mantuvo en silencio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y tragó saliva.

—¿Y Dae _hyung_?

—Hoy acababa clases más tarde, fue directamente a casa —el castaño mayor sonrió y lo observó por un momento—. Así que… ¿estás bien?

Jongup sabía que ya no podía mantener a sus amigos privados de su rollo amoroso, no era asunto de ellos, pero admitía que quizá necesitaba que le escucharan y le dieran una solución, por más absurda que fuera.

—S-sí, estoy bien, creo —sonrió torcido, los otros tres esperaron pacientemente a que prosiguiera—. El sábado salí con Himchan _hyung_ y no acabó muy bien. Me frustré mucho y discutí con mamá, no fue… mi intención, solo no estaba de humor para su bronca.

No se había dado cuenta de que había fruncido el ceño, apretado los puños y encorvado la espalda hasta que Junhong le acarició un hombro y su cuerpo entero se relajó. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al rubio y éste se ubicó más cerca de él.

—¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Cómo te sentiste? —quiso saber el menor.

La idea de recordar el encuentro con el molesto barman le revolvió el estómago, pero no de mala forma.

—Fue divertido, aunque _hyung_ es demasiado fastidioso… —Junhong y Youngjae rieron y le contagiaron—. Fue muy interesante.

Había sido un día tranquilo y entretenido, se había reído y se había sentido a gusto como nunca antes lo había hecho, el barman tenía una admirable facilidad en hacer sentir a las demás personas cómodas y relajadas, resultaba ser una excelente compañía. Recordó entonces el cómo había terminado la noche del sábado, en la que había _conocido_ a la familia de Kim Himchan. Decir que no le había entrado demasiada curiosidad por la historia de la familia Kim era mentir innecesariamente; había querido sentar al mayor y atiborrarlo de preguntas, averiguar si estaba bien, cómo se sentía, pero en su lugar solo se había llenado de pánico cuando el señor Kim les hizo una pregunta inofensiva.

Qué tonto.

Empujando sus taciturnas cavilaciones en el fondo de su mente, Jongup desvió la mirada hacia Yongguk al oírlo resoplar con fastidio. El hombre no se había movido ni un milímetro, manteniendo la misma posición que había adoptado desde que se había sentado en su escritorio. Con ojos tan oscuros como ónices, Yongguk fulminó al joven músico, quien tragó con fuerza sin saber qué había hecho para causar el enojo del moreno.

—Moon Jongup —empezó el mayor, los otros tres contuvieron la respiración—, te daré un consejo dependiendo de la respuesta que me des a la pregunta que te haré —el aludido frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigos, Junhong y Youngjae parecían tan perdidos como él—. ¿De acuerdo?

—U-uh, claro.

Yongguk lo observó un minuto más antes de continuar.

—¿Te gusta Kim Himchan?

Era de esperar que el moreno le hiciera una pregunta así, pero aun así tomó a Jongup con la guardia baja. El muchacho se limpió las palmas de sus manos con la tela de sus pantalones y se relamió los labios. Cuando abrió la boca, la garganta se le cerró y su mente quedó en blanco. No supo qué responder ni tampoco pudo hacerlo. Yongguk gruñó, al parecer aquella era la respuesta que había imaginado.

—Bien, aquí tu consejo —entornó los ojos—: déjalo en paz.

—¡Yongguk! —su novio y su mejor amigo protestaron al unísono, él los ignoró.

—No respondas a sus provocaciones, hazte el ciego a su flirteo, no le hagas caso —se levantó de su silla y se paró frente a Jongup, el chico bajó la vista—. Él también está confundido, Moon, y entre más atención le des más irá gustando de ti, y es más que obvio que tú no sabes qué es lo que quieres —encogió los hombros y guardó los puños en su chaqueta negra—. Lo mejor es que se despeguen, solo se arruinan entre ustedes.

—P-pero eso ya no importa, Guk —Junhong se incorporó y se puso al lado de su novio—. Si se gustan, no-

—¿Se gustan? —el moreno inquirió con una ceja arqueada—. Solo los veo dudando y haciendo el tonto sin freno.

La puerta de la alcoba fue golpeada y Jonghyuk junto a Junseok asomaron sus cabezas por el portal, mirando a su hermano mayor.

— _Appa_ dice que _omma_ ya va a llevar —anunció el menor.

—Pero, si quieres, quédate con tus amigos —Jonghyuk soltó con indiferencia—, así te ganas una semana más de castigo.

Los niños se fueron dejando la puerta abierta, Yongguk resopló.

—Youngjae, de pie. Nos vamos.

Sin esperar a que su mejor amigo dijera algo e impidiéndole a su novio reclamar, el moreno salió del cuarto. Junhong miró a Jongup con preocupación y lo abrazó antes de salir trotando tras su pareja. Youngjae se incorporó y despeinó al menor para despedirlo.

—Ven aquí —tironeó del brazo contrario y estrechó al muchacho en un apretado abrazo—. No le hagas caso a Guk, pero puedes darte una oportunidad —le sonrió al separarse, Jongup hizo una mueca de conflicto—. Una vez te gusta una persona, ya no importan las veces que trates de convencerte de lo contrario. ¡Deja de sobre pensar las cosas, tonto!

Youngjae le sacó la lengua y trotó hacia la puerta.

—Mañana celebraremos el cumpleaños de Dae en casa de su hermana, ¡es una obligación que vayas!

Jongup sacudió la mano y volvió a tumbarse en su cama, un fuerte dolor acumulándose en su cabeza. Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dejar de meditar y tomarse un buen tiempo para dormir. Suspiró con pesadez y apagó la luz de su alcoba para enterrarse en sus sábanas y evitar llenarse de pensamientos que iban a privarle de sueño.

Fue imposible.

 ¿Yongguk tenía razón? ¿O la tenía Youngjae? ¿Un poco de ambas? ¿Le estaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias a todo aquel lío? Tal vez. La única forma de averiguar qué era lo que sentía era lanzarse de cabeza al vacío y arriesgarse, a lo mejor un mar de suave algodón lo salvaría de su caída y no le pasaba nada.

 

 

 

**Sábado 28 de junio, 2014.**

Al final su madre descubrió de su visita, pero le permitió asistir a la fiesta de Daehyun con la condición de quedarse encerrado en casa al día siguiente. Claro, y llegar temprano aquel día.

Jongup sonrió amplio y abrazó a Daehyun cuando éste lo recibió en la entrada, el mayor se había cortado el cabello un par de centímetros y vestía una camiseta negra dentro de un jean de mezclilla claro, sus ojos decorados con unas leves ojeras de las noches de estrés y estudio por los exámenes de final de semestre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _hyung_.

—Gracias, Up —se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, le recibió el casco de la motocicleta y cerró la puerta—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—Mamá me dejó libre solo por hoy.

Ambos rieron y Jongup caminó a la sala, donde encontró a Yongguk sentado en el mueble al lado de Junhong. El rubio se levantó para darle la bienvenida y lo jaló para que se sentara junto a ellos, el prometido de la hermana de Daehyun ocupaba una de las sillas del comedor, revisando su computador portátil. El apartamento olía a limpio, los vidrios estaban impecables y no había rastro de polvo por ningún rincón. Kangho puso algo de música de fondo mientras los chicos conversaban.

—Siempre llegas al último —Daehyun se les unió y se sentó al lado de Jongup.

—Lo mejor para el final —bromeó.

Escaneó la organizada estancia y notó la ausencia de cierta persona.

—¿Y Jae?

—¡Aquí estoy! —el nombrado salió de la cocina, seguido de Hejun, y se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio, la mujer hizo lo mismo con su pareja—. ¡Hola, Uppie!

—El súper almuerzo de Jae salió de maravilla —comentó Hejun, rodeando a su prometido por el cuello con un brazo, los fuertes brazos del hombre la envolvieron a ella por la cintura—. Debemos esperar a que Channie llegue.

Jongup frunció el ceño, ¿el tipo no vivía al lado?

—¿Por qué no lo llaman? —propuso, un retortijón en sus entrañas causándole ganas de gritar.

—Desde el sábado se ha quedado en casa de su tío —respondió la mujer con simpleza—, me dijo que estaría aquí con el pastel.

—Pues no se molesten en esperarlo —habló esta vez Yongguk, robándose la atención de los presentes—, ayer se fue del bar temprano con un tipo, me avisó que nos adelantáramos. A lo mejor se le olvidó.

El moreno le dedicó una mirada a Jongup, éste se puso rígido de golpe y se le secó la boca, de repente sintiendo que el aire se le iba y que su cerebro se achicaba y se agrandaba. ¿Qué le había dicho Jun? Que Himchan _sonsengnim_ se veía igual de feliz que siempre y que llegada todos los días a la escuela con una amplia sonrisa, como si se hubiera conseguido una novia. Pero también le había dicho que su profesor se había enfadado luego de que él le mostrara su cuaderno de preguntas. ¿Significaba aquello que Himchan había decidido pasar de él, justo cuando la noche anterior él había decidido tomar el chance?

—Bueno, pues ya qué —Daehyun se incorporó, levantando a su pareja en sus brazos y haciéndolo patalear para que lo bajara—. Comamos, muero de hambre, supongo que tú también, Yongguk.

—Obviamente —convino el mayor en un gruñido.

Hejun y Kangho se rieron por lo bajo y fueron hacia la cocina mientras los demás hablaban animadamente. Youngjae se despegó de su pareja para adentrarse a la cocina también, pues era el chef del día, Yongguk y Daehyun se ubicaron en el comedor. En la laptop de Kangho resonaba una canción del popular artista Roy Kim. Jongup tragó saliva, un apretón en su muslo izquierdo lo distrajo.

—Uppie —era Junhong, sonaba preocupado—, ¿t-todo en orden?

« _No_ ».

—Perfectamente —forzó una sonrisa y pellizcó a su menor en la pálida mejilla—. Quita esa cara larga o Yongguk pensará que te estoy fastidiando, ya me está mirando raro.

Junhong desvió la vista hacia la de su novio y lo atrapó con el entrecejo arrugado, lo cual le sacó una dulce sonrisa. Yongguk siempre era amable y atento con él, a veces llegaba a pensar en la fuerte depresión que le iba a dar cuando el hombre se cansara de él y terminaran. El solo pensamiento le hizo hacer un puchero, el moreno no tardó en llegar a su lado y preguntarle qué ocurría. Jongup desvió la vista antes de que los otros dos se unieran en un beso y se sentó al lado de Daehyun en la mesa.

Joder, quería irse a otro lugar. Y no precisamente a su casa.

Diez minutos después, el almuerzo preparado por Youngjae fue servido y todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa degustando de los deliciosos platos.

—Debiste insistirle un poco más a tus tíos para que vinieran —habló Yongguk con la boca llena, apuntando a su mejor amigo con los palillos. Hejun asintió.

—Es verdad, la tía Shin me cae demasiado bien, es muy graciosa.

Daehyun resopló y dio un sorbo a su refresco para pasar lo que había masticado.

—Quieren hacer una fiesta aparte, así que ya les avisaremos cuándo pueden visitar.

Kangho rio.

—Hombre, ya desearía yo que los padres de Hejun fueran tan agradables.

Su cuñado le imitó.

—Pues somos dos.

La mesa se inundó de carcajadas y bromas, el ambiente era mucho más animado ya que la mayoría habían terminado ya los exámenes y podrían disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano. Jongup era el único que no decía nada, parecía distraído.

—Uppie —Youngjae habló y frenó las risas, el aludido levantó la vista de su plato y miró al dueño de la voz, que le miraba entristecido—, ¿no te gustó el _kimbap_?

Yongguk resopló.

—Es absurdo, tu comida es la mejor —el moreno miró al castaño menor con amenaza y éste sacudió la cabeza.

—Está delicioso —rio—, solo-

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su excusa. Un latido pasó. Luego dos, y entonces su corazón estaba latiendo como loco. Junhong fue quien se animó a atender la puerta y abrirla, soltando un gritito de felicidad al ver a quien había llegado.

—¡El pastel está aquí!

Himchan dio un paso adelante para entrar y contempló cada una de las caras de sus amigos, se detuvo unos segundos extra en Moon Jongup y luego miró a sus espaldas, todos siguieron la dirección de su mirada.

—Gracias por traerme, Taeheon —dijo, sonriéndole al muchacho de cabello castaño y cuerpo ancho que estaba tras él, luciendo un traje sin arrugas y de color gris; tenía una mirada profunda y ojos caídos, barbilla cuadrada, labios delgados y semblante serio—. Te llamaré después.

El hombre, Taeheon, sonrió ladino y se retiró con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Junhong cerró la puerta cuando el moreno de piel pálida ingresó al apartamento y caminó hacia la mesa, dejando una caja blanca sobre esta. Himchan inhaló y curvó sus labios rosa en una amplia sonrisa, se movió el lacio cabello de la frente y observó a sus amigos.

—Empezaron sin mí, bastardos.

Todos le alegaron al recién llegado que él se había retrasado mucho, riendo a las réplicas que el moreno les daba. Moon Jongup no despegó la mirada de él en ningún momento.

¿Y ese sujeto?


	7. Chapter 7

Todos dejaron de hablar tan pronto Jongup se levantó de su silla y jaló de Himchan fuera del apartamento, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. El moreno se zafó de su agarre y cruzó los brazos, mirando al otro chico con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no desviar la vista a otro lado, pues Jongup no dejaba de mirarlo con una furia contenida. Hombre, él era mayor que ese enano, no tenía por qué sentirse acorralado.

Se aclaró la garganta y elevó la barbilla, altivo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pidió.

Jongup tragó saliva y arrugó el entrecejo. Himchan se veía especialmente guapo aquel día, su cabello negro estaba peinado de lado de forma elegante, sus ojos poseían un extraño pero atractivo brillo y sus labios estaban tan apetecibles y rosados como siempre, solo que lucían más esponjosos y el bailarín tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no lanzársele encima y reclamar ese tacto que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás, parpadeó un par de veces y escrutó al mayor con los ojos. Himchan resopló, impaciente.

—Estás perdiendo mi tiempo, Moon —se quejó—, y tengo hambre.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Incertidumbre dominó la expresión facial del moreno, pero se esfumó en cuanto una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué te importa? —reclamó y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra cuando la cara del muchacho frente a él se puso seria. Rodó los ojos—. Mira, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero puedo salir con quien me dé la gana.

Jongup entornó los ojos.

—Tú puedes, pero _quieres_ salir conmigo.

El rostro de ambos jóvenes se tornó rojo, pero ninguno dijo nada. El menor se relamió los labios, su ceño permaneciendo fruncido. ¿De verdad había dicho esa imbecilidad? No se arrepentía, sin embargo. Ya era hora de dejar su estupidez y aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Himchan apretó más sus brazos cruzados y dio dos pasos para quedar cerca de Jongup, la tensión saliendo del cuerpo de ambos en oleadas. El moreno lo miró por un breve instante y bufó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Moon Jongup? —inclinó el rostro hacia adelante y suspiró sobre los labios del muchacho, quien se puso rígido al instante. El timbre del ascensor resonó y las puertas del cubículo se deslizaron, dejando salir a un grupo de gente que caminó cerca de ellos y los pasó de largo. Himchan se dio cuenta de que Jongup se había apartado de él. Exhaló,  quería reír—. Tienes que estar bromeándome.

El joven músico se encogió y lo miró a los ojos, Himchan tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Me arrastras hasta aquí, asumiendo que quiero salir contigo, y lo primero que haces es retroceder cuando nos ven juntos —continuó, agregando hastío a su voz—. ¿Qué pasa entonces con eso de que no te importa lo que piensen los demás, ah? Respóndeme.

Jongup se mordisqueó el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—L-lo siento, eso no es lo que…

—Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo —caminando hacia la puerta, miró al chico por encima del hombro—. No te creas tanto y deja de hacerme escenitas. Yo engatuso, a mí no me engatusan.

Himchan tuvo que golpear un par de veces para que atendieran, un sonrojado Junhong lo recibió y bajó la vista cuando lo miró interrogante. Paseó sus ojos por el apartamento y notó que todos evitaban el contacto visual con él, a excepción de Yongguk, que estaba muy tranquilo. Ya habían terminado de comer. « _Pfft, fantástico. Son una manada de cotillas_ ». Fue hasta el comedor y se ubicó al lado de Hejun. Un par de minutos después Jongup ingresó al apartamento y se sentó en el sofá, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea recta. Junhong cerró la puerta y se hizo a un lado de su mejor amigo, levantando la cabeza para que alguien rompiera el silencio que gobernaba la estancia.

Daehyun se aclaró la garganta.

—Este está siendo un apestoso cumpleaños —confesó, su novio acariciaba su mano a su izquierda—. Dejen sus dramas para otro día, no arruinen esto.

—Bien, entonces tráiganme mi comida y encarguen a otro de la música —farfulló Himchan—, las canciones de abuelo de Kangho son somníferas.

El hombre le miró indignado, mas no enojado, y el menor de todos codeó a su amigo para animarlo e incitarlo a que se hiciera cargo. Jongup se incorporó con un suspiro y se acercó al computador portátil, reemplazando los sonidos suaves por notas altas y entretenidas de fiesta. Youngjae sonrió y fue a la cocina por el plato de Himchan, regresando a la mesa un minuto después para jalar la mano de su novio y guiarlo hasta la habitación.

Bang Yongguk alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué mierda? —murmuró.

—No te alarmes, es la señal para sacar los regalos —Hejun le guiñó un ojo al moreno y trotó hacia su alcoba, con su prometido pisándole los talones.

En la sala solo quedaron Yongguk, Junhong, Jongup y Himchan, este último comía en silencio mientras balanceaba la cabeza suavemente, al ritmo de la música, centrado en la letra de la canción para ignorar a las personas de su entorno. Jongup lo observaba desde su lugar frente a la laptop, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por permitir que su inseguridad se hiciera cargo de la situación una vez más. ¿Es que no podía simplemente aceptar que ese hombre de piel pálida e irresistibles labios rosa lo traía loco? Sin duda, aquello mejoraría todo aquel rollo y podría actuar como el adulto que era.

Volvió a suspirar, encorvando la espalda. ¿Y si Himchan de verdad no quería nada con él?

Un golpetazo en la frente de parte de Junhong lo regresó al presente y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban de nuevo en la sala, rodeando la mesa mientras el cumpleañero observaba el delicioso pastel que había horneado su vecino. El rubio se lo quedó mirando y él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que soy tonto? —susurró.

Junhong torció los labios.

—Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado —dijo sin muchas ganas—. Solo… date esta oportunidad, aprovéchala y disfrútala —sonrieron al llegar a la mesa y empezaron a aplaudir mientras cantaban el _Feliz Cumpleaños_ a Daehyun—. Experimenta un poco y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Los vítores y las exclamaciones se alzaron cuando el Jung menor sopló las velas e hizo su de deseo de veintitrés. Los regalos fueron dados y las risas no hicieron falta en ningún momento, por lo que el transcurso de la tarde marchó tranquilo y divertido. Se instalaron todos en la habitación de Jung Hejun para ver una película de terror y cuando esta finalizó, también lo hizo la pequeña fiesta.

—No sé ustedes pero nosotros debemos trabajar —Himchan sonrió, abrazándose a Yongguk, quien no se inmutó.

Pero personas como Moon Jongup y Choi Junhong se pusieron de los nervios. El bailarín estaba un poco ansioso, Himchan no le había dirigido ni una palabra —ni mirada— desde su conversación fuera de la casa de los Jung y se había alejado tanto de él como le fuera posible, con la intención de no tocarlo. Indignación no era la palabra adecuada para lo que sentía.

Una carcajada rompió la inocente tensión.

—Ustedes son imposibles, chicos —comentó Youngjae, aferrándose al brazo de su novio—. Entonces vamos todos juntos, y seguiremos celebrando por Dae.

El ceño fruncido de Hejun causó un puchero de protesta en la pareja. Si bien Yongguk era sobreprotector con su mejor amigo, la bella mujer no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de su hermanito. Kangho rio por lo bajo.

—Vamos, déjalo, solo será una noche —susurró en el oído de su prometida—, nosotros podemos quedarnos haciendo pereza en cama, ¿eh?

Daehyun puso los ojos en blanco cuando las mejillas de su hermana se tiñeron de rojo y empezó a reírse como tonta. Chasqueando la lengua, tomó la mano de su pareja y los guio hasta la puerta.

—Dejaré mis regalos aquí, mañana vendré por ellos —dijo a modo despedida y llevó a Youngjae hacia el ascensor.

Los demás se despidieron del futuro matrimonio y abandonaron el apartamento. Himchan caminó hacia su propia puerta.

—Adelántense, debo cambiarme de ropa —explicó con la barbilla en alto—. Guk, si mi tío pregunta, explícale. Los acompañaré en el bar.

No esperó respuesta, solo se adentró a su hogar, tomó una larga y caliente ducha y se recostó desnudo en su cama un rato. A veces necesitaba librarse de cualquier peso, físico o mental, para sentirse más ligero emocionalmente. Le dolía la cabeza, la cual estaba llena de tanta mierda que la quería desprender de su cuerpo. No se enteró de que se había quedado dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos se despegó con prisa del colchón y se alistó tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho.

Inhaló y exhaló, sintiéndose exhausto. Aquel tipo, Taeheon, había sido bastante exigente y le había dejado sin energía. A pesar de haber reposado en la casa de los Jung, tenía la sensación de que necesitaba unas horas más de descanso. Cuando abrió la puerta, se le heló la sangre.

—¿Por qué un hombre tardaría cuarenta minutos en arreglarse? —Jongup se levantó del suelo y sacudió el posterior de sus pantalones—. T-te llevo.

Himchan abrió y cerró la boca, vacilante. Parecía que el chico estaba tan incómodo de la situación como él, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar. Le revolvía el estómago. Finalmente, tomó dominio de sí y enderezó la espalda.

—Gracias, puedo tomar el bus —se mordió el labio inferior por su estúpida y ridícula excusa, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento y emprendiendo su camino hacia el ascensor. Jongup lo siguió de cerca, pero sin tocarlo—. Hablo en serio.

—Yo también, no seas terco y déjame llevarte —expresó el más bajo, entrando al cubículo metálico—. Si en verdad eres un adulto, lo pensarías mejor.

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Himchan abandonó el ascensor y siguió al chico afuera, a regañadientes. Gruñó cuando el chico le otorgó su casco y también gruñó cuando _tuvo_ que abrazarse a él para no caer de la motocicleta, la cual avanzaba rápida y frenética por las calles, cortando el frío viento. El cuerpo de Jongup se ajustaban bien en sus brazos y Himchan se descubrió deseando estar entre los del chico, el pensamiento lo obligó a gruñir una tercera vez.

— _Hyung_ —la voz de Jongup dejó en blanco su cabeza, sonaba cauteloso—, ¿podemos hablar?

El mayor hizo una mueca.

—Hum, no creo que sea un buen momento —logró sonar natural y desdeñoso—. Si discutimos ahora harás que nos matemos. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer.

A pesar de que hablaba en serio, sonrió cuando el otro rio bajito.

—No vamos a pelear.

—Contigo es imposible no hacerlo.

—No eres quien para decir eso.

El menor detuvo su motocicleta en un semáforo y con ella frenó su discusión. Los autos a su lado hacían sonar sus bocinas y encendían y apagaban las luces delanteras, impacientes. Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y retomaron la marcha, Jongup sintió al otro suspirar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Moon —oyó decir a Himchan por encima del silbido del viento—. Somos muy distintos, tú estás confundido y fuera de mi alcance. No ocurre ni ocurrirá nada entre nosotros.

Jongup no dijo nada, Himchan no agregó más. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

 

 

 

Estaban muertos de vergüenza, excepto Youngjae y el señor Kim, que cantaban para el cumpleañero a todo pulmón y le deseaban muchos años felices. Al castaño le traía recuerdos de aquella noche a finales de enero en la que había conocido a Daehyun, casi en la misma situación, su cabello entonces luciendo un tono dorado y él deprimido porque quería vivir un romance. Sonrió con nostalgia y abrazó a su novio, juntando sus labios en un tierno beso, felicitándolo y adorándolo. Los presentes en el bar aplaudieron a la pareja y se dispersaron para seguir bailando con la música que había puesta.

Junhong se descubrió la cara, la cual había escondido entre sus manos de la pena, y se sonrojó por la sonrisa burlona de Yongguk, que lo miraba con burla y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Jongup tomaba un cóctel con la cabeza baja, abochornado. Daehyun y Youngjae se reían de la situación, pues los demás estaban rojos como un tomate.

—Fue idea de Himchan —dijo Yongguk, parándose al lado de su novio y besándole la mejilla.

—Si planean algo así para mi cumpleaños —comentó Junhong—, dejaré de hablarles.

Sus amigos rieron.

—No es para tanto, la gente se olvidará en unas horas —aseguró Youngjae, sin despegarse de su novio, que lo sostenía de la cintura y sonreía por lo pegajoso que era—, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Daehyun chasqueó la lengua.

—Recuerdo que un día como hoy conocí a este mimado —Yongguk bufó.

—Y yo conocí a estas plagas —dijo, señalando al par de artistas. Junhong le codeó en las costillas con un puchero.

Jongup rio bajito.

—Qué recuerdos, ¿no?

Todos asintieron y Daehyun propinó a su novio una nalgada para que separara de él, agarrando las manos del chico rubio.

—Mis exigencias como cumpleañero son un baile con cada uno, empezando por Honggie —dijo, tironeándolo a la pista de baile—. Espero que no te importe, Yongguk —el mayor negó con la cabeza—. ¿Bebé? —Youngjae rio y lo animó a seguir—. Bien, el siguiente es Guk.

Junhong se carcajeó y salió a la pista con su moreno amigo. Daehyun había dejado de sentirse avergonzado a la hora de bailar ya que su novio lo ponía a practicar cada que podía, por lo que tomaba cada oportunidad para desenvolverse y acostumbrarse. Youngjae miró a su mejor amigo y luego al bailarín, que era el único que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con su vaso de cóctel vacío. Cambió la vista hacia Yongguk y lo descubrió mirando más allá de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, dándose vuelta y encontrándose con los ojos de un tipo alto, los cuales vestían cierta perversión en ellos—. ¿Quién es ese?

—Ese tipo te ha estado mirando toda la noche —habló en voz baja—, dile a Daehyun o me haré cargo yo.

El menor hizo una mueca, no quería ver a su novio enojado, le daba un poco de miedo, por lo que ignoró la petición de su mayor y sacudió el cabello castaño de Jongup, que parecía distraído. El más joven lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —dijo.

Yongguk gruñó.

—Imposible contigo oscureciendo el ambiente.

Youngjae se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

—¿No estás cansado? —dijo, Yongguk y Jongup posaron los ojos sobre él—. Deberías decirle y ya que quieres salir con él. Escuchamos todo lo que discutieron en la tarde, son demasiado estúpidos. No sé si tanto como lo fuimos Dae y yo o peor.

El menor lo fulminó como si lo hubiera ofendido de la peor forma.

—El caso es que deberían dejarse de idioteces y salir juntos —asintió.

Yongguk bufó y revolvió el cabello de su mejor amigo.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? —se burló y señaló a Jongup—. Míralo, es feo e inseguro, asustadizo como la mierda —el castaño menor hizo un puchero—. Es absurdo, lo echará a perder antes de intentarlo.

—Ish, eres tan odioso —se quejó Youngjae—. No le hagas caso, Up, él… ¡ah!

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se volvió, observando al chico de antes que se reía de él y se escabullía entre la gente. ¡Le había apretado el trasero!

—¡G-Guk, ese tipo me tocó el culo! —gritó, señalando en su dirección.

El moreno siguió la dirección de su dedo y empezó a andar, su rostro sombrío.

—¿Con cuál mano?

Jongup contempló al par de mejores amigos marcharse y resopló sin muchas ganas. Enderezó la espalda en su silla y estiró el cuello, mirando hacia la barra, en busca de la única persona que había hecho latir su corazón tan furiosamente en un tiempo. Himchan estaba deslumbrante, con su dulce sonrisa llena de holgazanería y sus ojos astutos, preparaba bebidas automáticamente, una práctica que llevaba años llevando a cabo. Los clientes a su alrededor parecían estar a gusto con él y reían de todo lo que decía. Igual que él, cuando había tenido su única y primera cita con ese hombre encantador. Él era como una flor, llamativo siempre, imposible de ignorar.

Tragó saliva. Sí, la verdad es que sí estaba cansado. Cansado de él y cansado de todo. Se iba a levantar de esa silla e iba a correr algunos riesgos, le diría a ese apuesto pelinegro lo que sentía por él y esperaría su respuesta. Eso es lo que haría, y haría que Yongguk se arrepintiera de menospreciarlo siempre. Exacto.

Se levantó de su silla, decidido, y fue hasta la barra, tarea que le costó bastante esfuerzo debido a la cantidad de jóvenes en esa exquisita noche de verano. Cuando pensó que lograría su cometido, un entusiasmado Jung Daehyun apareció en su campo de visión y lo obligó a bailar con él como orden de cumpleaños. Luego de casi siete minutos de recibir golpes y pisadas, y saltar y danzar con el mayor, consiguió escabullirse entre un espacio vacío de gente y respirar un poco de aire.

Suspiró, la barra estaba llena.

Himchan se hallaba charlando con un grupo de chicas que vestían vestidos muy cortos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, y se preguntó si el hecho de que no se impresionara por tan bellas chicas decía mucho de su flechazo por el barman. No importaba, tenía que hablarle en cuanto antes, o se acobardaría en cualquier momento. Y puede que, a lo mejor, Himchan sintiera lo mismo que él.

Asintió para sí mismo, dándose moral, y se acercó.

—¡Channie!, harías una hermosa pareja con Yongguk, lo miras con deseo —chilló una de las muchachas, a lo que sus amigas respondieron con risas juguetonas.

—Ligas con muchos chicos pero no te decides por ninguno —secundó otra chica—, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?

Jongup se detuvo cuando Himchan sonrió, pasando el trapo por su zona de trabajo.

—¿Tipo ideal? —rio—. No creo que existan, pero me gustan grandes, serios y tan sexys, con una voz sensual y-

—¡Estás describiendo a Yongguk! —gritaron las chicas—. ¡Estás enamorado!

El grupo se largó a reír y Jongup se vio incapaz de seguir. Es decir, lo acababa de escuchar y el mismísimo Kim Himchan se lo había dicho: no gustaba de él y nada sucedería entre ellos. ¿Para qué intentarlo? Apretó los puños y dio media vuelta, lo mejor era irse a casa y descansar, de todos modos su madre le había dado un toque de queda, no quería hacerla enfadar más. El barman alzó la vista y captó la cabellera castaña de Moon Jongup yendo hacia la entrada. Algo parecido al pánico lo invadió. ¿Acaso había escuchado?

Dios. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, encargó a otro chico de la barra y corrió tras el joven bailarín. Ya era hora de comportarse como un _adulto_ y enfrentar aquella situación sin peleas ridículas e insultos de por medio. Era justo decidir de una vez qué era lo que quería. Siguió corriendo. Él ya sabía lo que quería, solo tenía que aceptarlo e ir por ello.

Encontró a Jongup a unas calles del bar, la espalda encogida mientras daba largas zancadas hacia el lugar donde había estacionado su motocicleta. Apresuró el paso.

—U-up… ¡Moon Jongup! —llamó.

El aludido chequeó por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño en un gesto de enojo, aun así detuvo sus pisadas y lo esperó. Himchan se llenó de miedo tan pronto estuvo a un metro de distancia del chico, la garganta se le secó y se le aceleró el pulso. Jongup inspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy Yongguk, ¿de acuerdo? —Himchan asintió.

—N-no lo eres.

—No soy grande ni tengo voz sensual ni tengo ninguna de esas mierdas que buscas, _hyung_ —el otro volvió a afirmar, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Yo soy solo yo y me gusta. Si a ti no te gusta…

—¡Lo hace! —se precipitó en decir antes de que el menor soltara algo hiriente o continuara llenándolo de temor a hablar. Pero ya lo había hecho, lo había dicho, el rostro perplejo de Jongup lo único en su campo de visión—. L-lo hace, me gusta… m-me gustas.

Admitirlo en voz alta no debía de sentirse tan vergonzoso, pero lo hacía, y el paso de un segundo a otro parecía llevar un siglo de intervalo. Pensó en aquel primerísimo día en que el muchacho le había alborotado los sentidos. Habían salido con los demás chicos a ver una película, él tenía _una_ cita después de eso, Jongup era el único que lo sabía. A Himchan no le avergonzaba decir que tenía cierto tipo de encuentros con otros hombres, pero cuando el enano le miró con ojos profundos y evaluadores se vio extrañamente tentado a cancelar todo. _«¿Él te llevará a casa?_ », le había dicho con preocupación en la voz, « _¿te cuidará?_ ». Preguntas sencillas, pero que, de alguna manera, le habían llenado y hecho sentir valorado.

Se había propuesto desde ese instante ignorar sus sentimientos y no dejarlos florecer más, pero entre más discutía y estaba al lado de ese enano, más eran las ganas de querer hacerlo suyo, solo de él. Cosa que le horrorizó y le había parecido imposible, hasta ahora, pues el muchacho parecía… ¿querer lo mismo? La idea provocó un cosquilleo en sus entrañas.

Jongup lo observó por un momento antes de suspirar con pesadez, revolviéndose el cabello color miel, su expresión llena de cansancio. Avanzó hacia el mayor.

—Me gusta compartir pero no en estas cosas, _hyung_ —soltó con seriedad hasta estar a un par de centímetros cerca del moreno—, así que deja de coquetear. Creo que ya es justo que expresemos qué es lo queremos y parar de tonterías —de pronto, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intimidante cuando se encontraron con los de Himchan—. Por mi parte, quiero salir contigo y ser el único al que mires.

Himchan tuvo ganas de llorar y de que fuera invierno, pues sus mejillas ardían a tal punto de calentar su cuerpo entero y precisaba tener la mente fría. ¿Moon Jongup de verdad quería salir con él, una persona tan odiosa, horrible y _promiscua_? El menor permaneció en silencio, esperando su respuesta con paciencia. Himchan se relamió el labio inferior.

—Yo… q-quiero gustarte más que las chicas —hizo un puchero enojado cuando el castaño se rio—. Hablo en serio, Moon. No quiero que juegues conmigo porque estás confundido, quiero que estés seguro de esto y lo desees con todas tus ganas.

—Ugh, suenas ridículo, para.

Jongup sonrió ante la expresión seria del mayor y entendió que aquello significaba mucho para él, tanto tiempo sintiéndose solo le había vuelto inseguro de sí mismo, por más fanfarrón y confiado que se mostrara. Sus manos fueron a la cintura de Himchan, sabía que a él le gustaba que lo sostuvieran de allí porque las veces que lo había hecho su cuerpo se había relajado como gelatina, y lo miró fijamente, las manos contrarias se posaron en sus hombros y se unieron tras su cuello.

—Creo que salir conmigo será muy beneficioso para ti, aprenderás el control y conocerás la abstinencia —Himchan se ruborizó y se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Quién era ese tal Taeheon?

—¡O-olvídalo! Lo siento, estaba harto de ti jodiendo mi cabeza… —su expresión se suavizó cuando sonrió—, pero ya no más. Eres mi único ahora, y no cualquiera es merecedor de mí.

Jongup chasqueó la lengua, divertido.

—Si creo que lo merezco, el universo me lo concede —afirmó con convicción, el otro sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero si no lo pides no se te dará —dijo bajito, sus caras aproximándose por inercia—. Quiero oírlo.

El menor se sonrojó de la vergüenza, pero apartó el bochorno de él. Jesús, ¿Kim Himchan de verdad le estaba mandando a dar el primer paso? ¿Acaso todavía no creía en sus sentimientos? Bueno, no lo culpaba, él tampoco sabía qué era toda aquella sensación que lo dominaba y con la cual estaba tan conforme, pero podía afirmar que justo eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que _quería_.

Resopló y conectó su mirada con la del moreno.

—Así que… —empezó—, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó y estrechó ambos cuerpos en un apretado abrazo antes de unir sus labios en un beso, asegurándose de no sentirse culpable por lo que hacía y disfrutando del roce de su lengua con la contraria, todo caliente y delicioso por los suspiros que soltaban. En su mente solo había un deseo, y era que quería besar a Jongup una y otra vez, y besarlo de nuevo, y una vez más, quería besarlo mucho.

Se separaron para un correcto intercambio de oxígeno y pegaron sus frentes, mirándose con anhelo y con alivio, todo entremezclado.

—Sí quiero —respondió Himchan.

Jongup gruñó y volvió a besar a su —ahora— novio, sujetándolo con delicadeza a la vez que el otro acunaba sus mejillas y le correspondía, dócil y a gusto. Le gustaba que Himchan gimiera en los besos, abría la boca levemente y su lengua hacía su aparición, cortejando la suya y empezando a danzar juntas. Los labios del mayor eran suaves y exquisitos, Jongup podía tener mucho de ellos y aun así nunca iba a ser suficiente. Un gruñido a sus espaldas los devolvió al presente, y entonces todo volvió a la vida. La calle se llenó de ruidos, con autos y motos emprendiendo su marcha de aquí para allá, jóvenes riendo o caminando tambaleantes, alcohol viajando por sus venas. El sonido de la música del bar apenas amortiguado por las paredes.

—Busquen un cuarto.

La voz de Yongguk les heló la espina dorsal y rompieron el beso, pero no se separaron el uno del otro. Junhong tenía las mejillas rojas, pero su expresión era de euforia, la sonrisa de su rostro difícil de ocultar.

—Entonces… —curioseó el menor, con sorna en la voz—, ¿se arreglaron?

Jongup estaba avergonzado, no sabía qué decir y no quería meter la pata de nuevo, por lo que Himchan respondió en su lugar, pegándose a él y besándole la mejilla.

—Síp —confirmó con orgullo—, él me confesó lo mucho que lo traigo loco, no puede dormir sin mí, y si logra dormir, sueña que me escapo.

—Ya… ¿quieres que me arrepienta de mi decisión? —el moreno hizo un triste puchero y él no pudo evitar plantar un beso en sus labios—. Dios, eres tan manipulador.

Ambos rieron y Yongguk arrugó la nariz, Junhong pilló su mueca y le besó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no eres así conmigo? —fingió tristeza.

—No empieces, Junhong.

El rubio se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Amaba reprocharle a su novio su falta de afecto público, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que, en la privacidad, Yongguk era el compañero más cuidadoso, romántico y cariñoso, y si él se lo pedía, podía incluso ponerse juguetón. Le gustaba que su pareja cumpliera la mayoría de sus caprichos. Una nalgada lo sorprendió y se encontró con los ojos de Yongguk, el cual señaló al joven bailarín con la barbilla.

—Ah, Uppie, tu madre me llamó para recordarte no llegar tarde, y como soy tan buen amigo iré contigo —avisó, ocultando que la razón por la que él también se iba era por exigencia su novio. Se sintió mal por la cara de decepción que puso Himchan.

—¿Ya te vas…?

Jongup no se creía el horrible mariposeo en su estómago.

—Te escribiré cuando llegue —prometió.

—Pero yo quiero verte…

—Entonces haremos una vídeo-llamada.

—Cristo… me va a dar cáncer.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de Yongguk y se despidieron de sus parejas, ambos mayores regresando al bar para continuar con su trabajo. Jongup llegó a su moto y le prestó su casco a su mejor amigo antes de abordar y emprender la marcha. Junhong lo apretó de forma cariñosa, como felicitándolo por su logro.

—¿Dae y Jae _hyung_? —soltó el castaño, buscando un tema cualquiera para no ponerse a gritar.

—Hum… un tipo acosaba a Jae y Guk le dijo a Dae. Se puso como loco, así que Jae se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones para… tranquilizarlo. —Sus hombros se sacudieron al reír y recostó la barbilla en el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Uppie?

Jongup quería responderle, decirle que se sentía genial y vibrante, todo sinónimo de _feliz_ , pero no encontró la palabra adecuada para describir el mar de emociones que lo aturdía en ese momento. Tenía miedo, vaya que sí, pero la excitación era muchísimo más fuerte, pues para él era una nueva experiencia que estaba más que dispuesto a explorar. No sabía muy bien cómo marcharían las cosas entre Himchan y él, pero procuró no adelantarse ni perder la cabeza en eso. Como le había aconsejado Junhong, experimentaría lo que tuviera que experimentar, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.


	8. Epílogo

**Jueves 10 de julio, 2014.**

El lugar era tan amplio, limpio y espacioso que era imposible no resbalarse en el impecable suelo o no tentarse a tocar las lisas paredes pintadas de blanco. Se llevaba a cabo la Exposición de Pintura de Verano en una elegante galería reservada por varias universidades donde se exhibían las mejores pinturas del último semestre de las clases de Pintura de los aspirantes a artistas plásticos. A pesar de ser el cuarto día de exposición, la acogida y asistencia todavía era abundante. Choi Junhong era uno de los expositores, y aquel evento le había sentado de maravilla ya que al primer día una mujer mayor quiso comprar uno de sus dos cuadros, ignorando las negativas del chico y su modestia aludiendo que no era un gran trabajo.

Moon Jongup se encontraba echándole un vistazo a los trabajos que ya había visto el lunes de la inauguración, solo que aquel día había terminado temprano su turno de medio tiempo en el _Boba Place_ en el que trabajaba y, como tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de sus planes, le pareció buena idea pasarse por la galería. De todos modos, el sol afuera era ardiente y fuerte, con esos rayos que solo provocaban ganas de ir a la playa o quedarse en casa al lado de un ventilador mientras se comía una fría paleta.

Sonrió ante la imagen y la boca se le hizo agua.

—Ah, es este chico otra vez —una voz femenina llamó su atención, por lo que volvió la cabeza a la izquierda y divisó a un trío de jóvenes observando uno de los cuadros de su mejor amigo—. El autor siempre utiliza al mismo modelo.

— _Yah_ , él es Honggie —dijo otra chica de cabello negro y largo, vestía una ancha camisa de franela y un short de mezclilla. Jongup la reconoció como una de las compañeras de clase de Junhong—. Estudia conmigo, compartimos varias clases —se encogió de hombros y señaló al hombre de la pintura, sonriendo—. Él _ama_ a su novio, prácticamente todos sus trabajos llevan el rostro de este tipo. Se llama Yongguk, ¿a que es muy guapo?

Las otras chicas rieron y siguieron avanzando por la fila de cuadros. Jongup soltó una risita. Era cierto que su amigo había utilizado a su pareja para la mayoría, por no decir todos, de sus trabajos, aunque no era como si Yongguk se quejara o no le gustara que su novio solo tuviera ojos para él. Al fin y al cabo, difícilmente le negaba algo al rubio. Sacudió la cabeza y revisó la hora en su celular, confirmando que eran ya las tres de la tarde y debía recoger a su hermano de la escuela.

Junseok había tenido la loca idea de apuntarse al grupo de apoyo para el Festival de Verano que se acostumbraba celebrar en la escuela a la que asistía. Por una parte, le gustaba que su querido hermano menor aprovechara sus vacaciones para hacer cosas dinámicas y no encerrarse en su cuarto y quedarse pegado al computador el día entero, como solía hacer Jonghyuk, pero por otra parte le chocaba que casi todas las veces le tocaba a él transportar a Jun, pues sus padres todavía tenían trabajo y dudaba que el segundo menor de la casa colaborara en algo. Aun así, no podía quejarse, ya que gracias a su hermanito también podía ir a recoger a su novio.

Salió de la galería y trotó hacia la calle contraria, donde había dejado su motocicleta. Aseguró los dos cascos en la parte trasera de la moto y la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos con el logo de la tienda en la que trabajaba en el manillar izquierdo antes de abordar y empezar su viaje, llenando su cabeza de cosas relajantes y positivas. Al final terminó cantando en voz alta una de las canciones de su banda favorita. Quince minutos después, llegó a la institución, observando desde afuera los puestos que diferentes cursos habían preparado para vender cosas y recaudar fondos para alguna causa que él no se había esforzado en comprender.

Saludó al portero y bajó de su moto, contento de que hubieran árboles a los alrededores que le brindaban la sombra que su piel necesitaba. Luego de los últimos días, volvía a sentirse como él mismo otra vez: relajado, de buen humor y distraído, su vida había vuelto a organizarse y ser lo que era antes, con la única diferencia de que Kim Himchan ahora formaba parte de ella. Gracias a que había aclarado su pelea amorosa, las cosas marchaban bien para él y no podía estar más conforme.

Sonrió para sus adentros y sacó su celular de sus pantalones, el cual acababa de emitir una vibración. Desbloqueó la pantalla y trató de contener sus ganas de reír. Había empezado a seguir el blog personal de su novio y cada que este escribía una nueva publicación, él no tardaba en bromear al respecto.

 

 _20140710\. «Nunca antes había estado tan de buen humor como hoy. ¡No me malentiendan!, casi todo el tiempo estoy animado, pero hoy lo estoy más. No hay ninguna razón aparente. ¿Alguna vez se han sentido simplemente contentos por una decisión que tomaron hace mucho tiempo? Pues me encuentro así, apreciando la alegría de_ querer. _No ha pasado nada, hoy ha sido un día bastante normal, pero me encuentro rebosante de felicidad porque pasaré el resto de la tarde leyendo mi_ libro favorito _»._

 

Jongup bufó, aún sin comprender esa manía de su novio de llamarlo _libro favorito_ , pero no era como si le molestara. Estiró el cuello, destensándose, y cuando levantó la vista, su sonrisa se convirtió en una más amplia al divisar la figura de su hermano menor abandonando la escuela, tomado de la mano de su maestro. Miraron a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla y se aproximaron hacia el castaño que los esperaba apoyado en el sillín de su motocicleta.

—Uppie _hyung_ —Jun corrió hacia su hermano pero no aceptó su abrazo, pues quería otra cosa—, ¿lo trajiste?

El castaño rodó los ojos y sacó de la bolsa que había dejado en los manillares del ciclomotor un vaso plástico de granizado de galletas y crema, el niño aplaudió emocionado y recibió su _boba_ con gusto. Himchan desordenó el cabello del niño y recibió de las manos de Jongup un té de le leche de almendras, el granizado de Moca restante lo dejó para él.

—Ah, qué fresquito —gimió el mayor sorbiendo por el pitillo y sonrió a su novio—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien. Hyeri continúa invitándome a salir —rio bajito ante la mirada de Himchan—. ¿Sabes? Es cierto lo que dicen de que cuando estás en una relación aparecen todos los pretendientes, y cuando estás soltero no le atraes a nadie.

El moreno entornó los ojos y sonrió con burla.

—En tu caso. A mí me deseaba todo el mundo —bufó—, de hecho, todavía lo hace.

—Es verdad —convino Jun, entretenido con su granizado—, todos los _sonsengnim_ de la escuela lo adoran, incluso el de Deportes, siempre lo está mirando.

Himchan asintió con ganas y Jongup torció el gesto, ignorando las provocaciones de su pareja. Su hermanito volvió en su mundo y el mayor aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a su rostro, como pidiendo permiso, él alejó el pitillo de sus labios y lo besó, calmando cualquier rastro de molestia de él. Kim Himchan había resultado ser un novio atento, mandón y demasiado extrovertido. Lo regañaba todo el tiempo, pero esa era su forma de pedir atención. Gracias a él, su madre se había puesto menos pesada con sus salidas y había empezado a obsesionarse con la repostería. ¿El acontecimiento más destacable? Había logrado que Jonghyuk mostrara un poco de interés por la lectura.

Se separaron con los labios rojos e hinchados y rieron.

—Acabo de leer tu actualización —sonrió cuando las pálidas mejillas de su novio se ruborizaron—, ¿cuándo piensas decírselo a los chicos?

—Cuando tú le digas a tus padres que salimos juntos —susurró sobre sus labios y se alejó cuando el menor se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Intercambiaron una mirada de disgusto y permanecieron en silencio terminando sus _boba_. Un rato después, Jun salió de su ensoñación, arrebatándoles los vasos vacíos de las manos, y trotó hacia al contenedor de basura más cercano, el cual estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

—No seas así —gruñó Jongup—, todavía no puedo decirles. M-me matarían.

—Bien, entonces quedaré libre de ti y podré follar con quien me-

Jongup selló sus labios poniendo el dedo índice sobre ellos.

—No bromees.

Himchan le mordió el dedo y cruzó los brazos, volviendo el rostro con irritación.

—Dijiste que si aguantaba un mes sin ver a nadie, podríamos… —infló los mofletes—. No quiero esperar. Quiero tener sexo contigo.

El viento les sacudió con suavidad y Junseok regresó con ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad.

— _Hyung_ , estás súper rojo, ¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno miró a su novio con el rabillo del ojo y bufó al comprobar las palabras del pequeño. En su defensa, Jongup podía decir que hacía demasiado calor y le estaba afectando, pero no podía articular palabra alguna debido a la confesión del profesor de su hermanito. Himchan alcanzó el casco más pequeño de la motocicleta y se lo ajustó a Jun en la cabeza, tomó el suyo propio y ayudó al niño a subirse.

—¿Puedes apurarte, Moon? —gruñó Himchan—. Junnie está cansado.

Jongup logró reaccionar y se colocó el casco, le echó un vistazo a su novio pero éste desvió la vista tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron. Suspirando, emprendió el viaje y marchó rápidamente a su casa, meditando su repentino dilema. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de los Moon, Jun se despidió de su maestro y corrió hasta su casa. La señora Moon los saludó al abrir la puerta y les deseó una agradable tarde, pues sabía que su hijo se quedaría con el profesor que ahora era tan buen amigo de la familia. Himchan se quitó el casco y se lo entregó bruscamente a Jongup.

—Puedes quedarte en tu casa, iré solo a la mía —declaró, enfadado.

El menor lo miró sorprendido y lo agarró de la muñeca cuando dio el primer paso.

—Diablos, _hyung_ , ¿estás siendo serio? —Himchan no dijo nada—. ¿De verdad estás molesto porque… estás caliente?

—¡N-no estoy caliente! —replicó y volvió a cruzar los brazos—. Olvídalo, iré con Daehyun entonces.

—No seas tonto, sabes que está trabajando…

Debido a las vacaciones de verano, Daehyun había empezado a trabajar a tiempo completo en la cafetería Monkeys. Yongguk había conseguido un nuevo empleo en una tienda de comida rápida en el que trabajaba durante la tarde. Junhong y Youngjae se habían puesto manos a la obra con la historia que habían creado juntos y se reunían casi todas las tardes a comer helado o tomar algo mientras tramaban y el rubio creaba personajes. Jongup se rascó la barbilla y frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo el reproche de su mayor.

Himchan suspiró.

—No estoy caliente —repitió, esta vez más calmado—. N-no pensé que me fueras a gustar tanto, enano idiota —se enfurruñó, mirando a otro lado—. Y como me gustas tanto quiero hacer todo tipo de cosas contigo, pero está bien si quieres esperar… luego se me pasará, te odio.

El menor parpadeó un par de veces y explotó en una estruendosa risotada, que no hizo más que ofender al contrario. Atrapó la cintura de su novio y lo pegó a su cuerpo, Himchan se ruborizó y le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Ya te dije que eres demasiado manipulador? —el moreno bufó y lo rodeó por el cuello, juntándose más—. No me gustan las personas así, no sé por qué eres mi novio.

—Porque soy muy apuesto y sé cocinar —respondió rápidamente, sonriendo—. Ah, y te dan celos cuando estoy con cualquier persona. Eres posesivo como la mierda, ¿quién lo diría? Detesto a los tipos así.

Jongup soltó una risita y Himchan se quedó mirándolo, hipnotizado, luego frunció el ceño y se acercó para besar al menor. De verdad odiaba a Moon Jongup, con sus movimientos de bailarín que lo provocaban, sus ojos brillantes y esa adorable sonrisa que le movía el mundo. No era justo que él fuera el único en la relación que quisiera un poco de toqueteo, pero debía ponerse en los zapatos del chico, todo aquel lío era nuevo para él, debía ser paciente.

Jadeó cuando sintió los dedos del menor colándose por debajo de su camisa y su cuerpo tembló. Era muy sensible en la parte del abdomen, pero un fuerte gimoteo que se le escapó cuando los dedos de su novio le rozaron el vientre a la vez que le mordisqueaba la boca lo obligó a echarse para atrás, avergonzado. Los orbes de Jongup despedían un brillo extraño y le revolvió el estómago cuando lo observó relamerse los labios.

—Uppie… llévame a casa —mandó con voz débil, volviendo a ponerse el casco y acomodándose detrás de él en la moto—. Quiero verte desnudo… —sintió los hombros del menor sacudirse mientras reía y encendía el motor de la motocicleta—. Tu madre lleva viéndonos por la ventana desde hace cinco minutos.

El cuerpo de Jongup se tensó y comprobó si aquello era verdad. Su progenitora sacudió la mano como saludo cuando la vio, con una expresión difícil de leer. Himchan rio.

—Será mejor que pases la noche conmigo y nos divirtamos un poco para distraerte, ¿hm?

Jongup puso los ojos en blanco y arrancó. Bueno, estaba un poco nervioso de enfrentar a sus padres, pero le alegraba que él no hubiera tenido que revelarles primero. Esperaba que no se lo tomaran a mal. De todos modos, el demonio que lo abrazaba por los costados había causado en él una explosión hormonal y logrado despertar su curiosidad, por lo que estaba ansioso por llegar rápidamente al apartamento de éste.

—Manipulador —farfulló—. Así es cómo los conquistabas a todos...

La carcajada de Kim Himchan se mezcló con el rugido del motor. Moon Jongup no podía amar más ese tipo de paseos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
